


The Disjointed Tales of Carmen Sandiego

by MangoKat



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoKat/pseuds/MangoKat
Summary: Warning 18+ for explicit smutEvery chapter is a different romance fic requested by readers. Every chapter will have different warnings and ratings, and so read the warnings very carefully. No flames.Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright.
Comments: 50
Kudos: 86





	1. Kismesis

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be all reader requests. I am doing this to get as much writing practice as I can and want to have fun with ideas and topics I wouldn't normally write about. If you want me to write you a one-shot, then leave a comment below with as much detail as possible. Keep in mind that these will be short one-shots and not full-length multi-chapter stories. Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright except for anything involving Player, or anything involving dead pets. (no dead dog stories guys) These stories will not be in any way connected to my main AU, and will be stand alone one shots.
> 
> Not every single request will be written because I simply don't have the time to do them all. I'm going to pick and choose what interests me. Priority will be given to my loyal readers who have been leaving comments on my main stories. You know who you are.
> 
> If I need to clarify anything in your request, I will respond to your comment.

**Authornote:**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**READ THIS WARNING!**

**This request is rated 18+ and contains violence and M/M smut. If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. No flames are allowed.**

**Neal/Dash Request-** **For Cinnalando**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know your thoughts. I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms as it helps me improve the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Disjointed Tales of Carmen Sandiego**

**Chapter 1**

**Kismesis**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've had **enough**!" Crackle snarled, slamming his hand down on the table.

Neal and Dash, who had been bickering all morning, went silent as Crackle glared at them.

" **Enough**." Crackle repeated, his expression furious. "I am sick of listening to you two fighting about **everything**!"

Dash crossed his arms. "Well, perhaps if Neal would actually-"

" **ENOUGH**!"

Dash went quiet, and Crackle took a deep and angry breath.

"I have been patient with you two, far more patient than I should have been. Shocking you doesn't work, yelling at you doesn't work and so I'm giving you one last chance before I decide to have the both of you beaten!"

Both men simply stared at him in disbelief and so Crackle continued. "If you two don't knock it off, I am going to order Double Trouble to **beat** you until you can't walk, is this understood?"

"You can't do that!" Dash protested indignantly. "V.I.L.E would never allow it!"

Crackle met his gaze angrily. "Wanna bet, Dash Haber? I have permission to do anything I want to you."

Neal eyed Crackle uncertainly, and he had a feeling their leader was completely serious. He had nothing to say for once, and simply sat down on his bed, his gaze never leaving Crackle. Dash was flustered and he looked like he wanted to argue, but a hard nudge from Theodore kept him quiet.

"I need time to cool down before I do something I'll regret." Crackle informed them. "You two are **not** coming on patrol with us. You will both stay in this motel room and work out your differences before we return. If you're still fighting when I return, you will **both** regret it."

"You can't trap me here with him!" Dash protested. "There's no way that grease-stain will ever stop being an idiot! He's the one who always starts everything!"

"Perhaps that's true, but you're the one who never fails to react to it." Crackle responded. "I'm giving you two this **one** chance. When I come back tonight, I will give the order to have you beaten without hesitation. Maybe a few days bedridden will change your attitudes."

"You can't just beat us like animals!" Dash snarled, an odd sort of fear entering his eyes. "This is ridiculous!"

"Keep pushing me and I'll have it done now instead." Crackle threatened.

Neal still hadn't said a word, smart enough not to draw attention to himself. He simply stared at Crackle while frowning, not really keen on being left behind during patrol.

"You two are not allowed to leave this motel room for **any** reason. I don't care if the building is on fire, you stay put. I'm going to be watching your trackers extremely closely, and if even one of you steps a single foot outside the door, the both of you will pay the price. We should be home by five, and if you aren't civil to one another then you can expect to spend the next few days in a lot of pain."

Dash looked about ready to have a fit, but surprisingly enough, he bit back any further protests and glared at Crackle silently.

"Is everyone ready?" Crackle demanded, glancing around.

The twins and Paper Star gave him a nod, and so he picked up the car keys and turned towards the door.

"Last chance." Crackle warned as he opened the door.

Paper Star shot them a smirk and hoped she'd get to witness two brutal beatings that night. It would certainly liven things up. Maybe if she was lucky the twins would go too far and accidentally kill them?

The second they were alone, Dash rounded on Neal furiously. "This is your fault!" he accused.

"Whatever you say, love." Neal responded, giving a lazy stretch. "You're the one who started throwing things like a pissy little teenage girl."

"Don't even talk to me." Dash snarled, taking a seat on his own bed. "I'm going to ignore you."

Neal rolled his eyes. "If I don't have to go anywhere today then I claim the telly." he stated, reaching for the remote. Flipping through the stations, he finally found what he was looking for and stopped on a rugby game. "Oh! New Zealand is playing!" he said excitedly.

As he began removing his slick suit, Dash gave him a disgusted look.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm not wearing my suit if I'm staying here all day." Neal responded with a shrug. "I want to to be comfortable."

Neal pulled off his suit and he was left standing there in his boxers and undershirt, and Dash looked like he was trying really hard not to wretch. Neal then flopped down on his bed to watch the game.

"You're really just going to lay around in your underwear all day?" Dash demanded.

"Yep."

"You're disgusting." Dash commented, crossing his arms.

"Not everyone spends an hour a day primping and putting on their makeup, princess."

Dash flushed. "I do **not** take an hour."

"It was an hour and seven minutes this morning." Neal responded, not taking his eyes off the game. "I know that because Roosevelt had to pee and complained the entire time you were in the bathroom."

"Well, it's better to look your best than to look like... **you**."

Neal snorted. "Can't help the way I look, love. My appearance stopped bothering me a long time ago."

"Well, you could at least get those hideous teeth fixed."

"I don't care what people think of me." Neal answered with a shrug. "Maybe you should try it sometime. It must be stressful to always be worried about how you look to other people."

Dash glared at him. "Just because I actually put some effort into the way I look doesn't mean I care what other people think!"

"Is that what you keep saying to yourself?"

Dash threw a box of tissues across the room and hit Neal in the side of the head with it. Neal whipped it back at him without even looking over, and missed by about three feet.

"Good aim."Dash commented.

"Shh." Neal scolded, eyes on the screen.

Dash glanced at the tv, saw it was some kind of sport and immediately lost interest.

"Come on, come on!" Neal urged. "Throw it! Throw the damn ball! Throw it! Noooo!"

"Can you turn your stupid badminton game down?" Dash demanded. "I really don't care who can throw better than someone else."

"No, I **can't** turn it-wait, did you just say **badminton**?"

Neal glanced over at him, grinning widely. When Dash didn't answer, he laughed. "You **did**!" he cried out in delight. "Yes, I shall now go back to watching my 'badminton' match. The sport in which you throw and catch an oval ball while running down a field."

"Are you making fun of me just because I don't know what stupid sport that is?"

"Yes." Neal answered, eyes going back to the screen. "Sure am."

Dash let out a huff and then picked up his phone. Ignoring the other man, he leaned back against his pillows and began playing a game on his phone. The noise from the game caught Neal's attention who frowned in his direction and then turned the volume up on the tv. The sounds of the rugby game now filled the whole room, and Dash glanced up with a glare.

"Go, go, go!" Neal bellowed at the screen. "Go you bloody idiot, **go**!"

Dash let out a huff, having a feeling Neal was purposely trying to annoy him.

"Gooooo!" Neal yelled out, jumping to his feet. "No! Awww, **bugger**! You daft moron! You let the Aussies get the ball!"

"This is ridiculous." Dash muttered to himself, setting his phone aside.

"Get them! Get them!" Neal called out. "Don't embarrass New Zealand like this! Get the damn ball!"

Dash was determined not to say anything and so he reached down into his dufflebag and pulled out his sketchbook and pencils. He'd been working on a new suit design the night before, and he knew this would be the perfect opportunity to finish it. He had dozens of sketches he had yet to do anything with, and was considering selling a few of the designs to different fashion companies. Putting his earbuds in to drown out the noise of the game, he selected a playlist off his phone and then began drawing.

That's how they spent the next two hours, both ignoring the other as Neal watched sports and Dash sketched. At one point Neal had grabbed a bag of Doritos from Theodore's stash and a can of beer out of the fridge, and then went right back to the game. Dash was just applying the finishing touches on his sketch and he was incredibly pleased with it. This suit would be one he could sell in his own store, and he wondered what colour to make it. Reaching down to grab his inking pen, he began outlining the suit. When he was finished inking, he glanced down at his choice of colours, trying to decide. Perhaps a powder blue? No, that was out of style. A handsome red, maybe? He then shook his head. No red was too bold for this suit. This suit called for subtlety. His fingers reached out and picked up a purple so dark it was almost black. He stared at the colour and then gave a nod. Yes, this was perfect. Once the ink dried he would colour it and then send the design to be made.

Neal let out another whoop as his team scored. It had been a long time since he'd been able to simply enjoy a game, and New Zealand was doing extremely well. They were now tied with Australia and had control of the ball. The time was almost over and Neal watched as the player ran down the field, dodging around the opposing players.

"GOOOOOO!" Neal cheered him on. "You can do it, mate! GO!"

The player clutched the ball tightly as he ran, and the timer was getting closer and closer to zero. An Australian player dove for him, but the player was able to jump over him barely slowing down his pace.

"Come on!" Neal begged. "You're almost there! Go! Go! Go!"

Running and dodging as he got closer and closer, the player dove for the goal line, slamming the ball down just as the timer reached zero. New Zealand had just won the game. Neal jumped to his feet with an ecstatic cheer, forgetting about the beer in his hand. He lost his grip on it as he threw his arms into air, and it flew straight at Dash who was in a world all of his own. The can struck him hard in the chest and then landed right on top of his sketchbook, the fresh ink smearing as the beer poured onto it. Dash stared stunned for a moment and then he let out a cry of outrage.

Neal paused in his celebrations and glanced over at him. "Oh, sorry about that, love. Wasn't paying attention."

Dash stared at his ruined sketchbook, the dozens of drawings within now worthless. Slamming the book to the floor, he got up and stalked towards Neal who had glanced back at the screen, not realizing what the beer had done. Dash was seeing red and he lashed out, hitting Neal in the jaw as hard as he could, completely taking the other man by surprise. Neal was knocked into the tv, and as he scrambled to catch himself as he fell, he ended up yanking the tv down to the floor with him. It shattered on impact and glass flew in all directions, Neal cutting himself as he flailed in surprise. He laid there stunned for a moment and then he stared up at Dash.

"What the bloody hell's the matter with you?!" he cried out, more in surprise than anything. "What did I do?!"

Dash clenched his fists angrily, not sorry at all for what he did. "Do you have **any** idea what you just did, you moron?!"

Neal frowned at him and then lashed out with a foot and kicked Dash's legs out from under him. "No." he snapped. "Enlighten me, princess."

Dash let out a cry as the palms of his hands landed on the glass, and he jerked back, leaving bloody handprints behind. He yanked the shards of glass out of his hands, and then lunged at Neal, just wanting to beat the smug look off the other man's face. Neal's back landed on the glass, and he hissed in pain, momentarily distracted, allowing Dash time to begin hitting him as hard as he could. He got in two good hits before Neal flipped him off, sending Dash crashing down onto the shattered tv. Dash's elbow hit a jagged piece of glass, and he pulled his arm back just as Neal retaliated with a punch to the face. Luckily for Dash, Neal was not wearing his slick suit and he was able to reach out and grab a hold of Neal's shirt and throw him to the side away from him.

Dash got to his feet the same time Neal did, and at this point both were so angry they weren't even thinking anymore. Dash charged at Neal and threw his whole body weight at him, slamming him into the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. Neal reacted on instinct and drove his forehead into Dash's face so hard, it knocked the other man back a few steps. When Neal pulled away from the wall, he left behind a bloody backprint, and while Dash was busy clutching at his face, he strode forward and kicked him in the stomach hard. Dash fell backwards over the only chair in the room, breaking it into pieces. Grabbing one of the broken chair legs as Neal came at him again, he swung it out and clocked Neal across the face with it.

Neal fell back and clutched at his bleeding face, and Dash lifted the broken leg to hit him again. Neal swung around before it could make contact and he kicked Dash as hard as he could in the chest. Once again, Dash crashed down to the floor, his shoulder landing on the broken glass. Before he could get up, Neal was on top of him hitting him over and over, pinning him down on top of the glass. Dash struggled underneath him as his shoulder was torn up, finally managing to push Neal to the side and reversing their positions. He hit Neal in the face twice before Neal retaliated and flipped him off, and Dash's head hit one of the bed-posts as he fell, his vision going black for a second.

Rolling to his feet before Neal had a chance to get his hands on him, Dash threw himself at Neal, just wanting to cause as much pain as he could. He hit Neal's chest and knocked him backwards into the nearby table, the lamp on its surface shattering against the wall. There was a large flash of electricity from the lamp as it rolled against the curtains, and the next thing they knew, the curtains were on fire. Not stopping their fight for an instant, Neal reached out, yanked the curtains down and whipped the flaming fabric in Dash's direction. Dash sidestepped and then punched out at the other man, ignoring how the flaming curtains were now starting to make the carpet smolder. Neal's hand found the broken lamp, and he gave it a hard yank to unplug it, and then used it as a weapon as Dash came within reach. He struck Dash in the shoulder, and the other man let out a pained cry, the broken lamp cutting into his skin.

Taking that opportunity to get the upper hand, Neal grabbed Dash by the hair and yanked him across the room as Dash struggled and swung out at him uselessly. Throwing Dash towards the wall, Neal was satisfied at the crunch of plaster as Dash's back hit the wall hard enough to stun him. Neal grabbed Dash by the front of the shirt and held him against the wall, breathing heavily as he glared down at the smaller man. Dash glared right back up at him, equally out of breath. Grey eyes met blue, and both could see the other's anger and hate burning with such an intensity that they immediately lashed out again. Dash hit Neal in the face as Neal slammed him against the wall again, and when Dash winced in pain, he saw something else lurking within Neal's eyes, something he didn't quite understand. He was slammed for a third time against the wall, and Dash gasped, knowing Neal was going to win this fight if he didn't do something. Glaring at Neal defiantly, Dash felt an odd emotion within him, one that left a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Before Dash knew what he was doing, he had leaned forward and smashed his lips against Neal's violently. Neal froze in surprise and as Dash pulled away, he bit him hard on the lower lip, making him bleed. Neal got over his surprise at the sudden pain and he scowled down at Dash, feeling an infuriating mix between anger and arousal. Before Dash could react, Neal yanked him back into a bloody and violent kiss that was hard enough to hurt, and Dash grimaced against his lips. Turning his face to the side, Dash kissed Neal on the lower neck, a moment later sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Neal let out a curse, and pulled away, Dash yanking him back by the shirt, once again kissing him furiously. Neal returned the kiss with just as much violence, and his hands began touching Dash along the stomach and ribs.

Dash sucked in a deep breath, his body wanting the contact, but his mind furious and disgusted. Hating himself for it, Dash allowed his hands to wander to the other man's chest, pulling impatiently at Neal's undershirt. Neal deepened the kiss, and then gave Dash a yank towards the bed. Dash didn't resist as he was thrown onto the mattress, but he did bite Neal hard on the shoulder as the man went in for a kiss. Neal inhaled sharply, then pressed himself against Dash, leaning down to kiss at his bare neck. Dash tilted his head back to allow it, and pulled at Neal's undershirt in an attempt to remove it. Neal complied and pulled the shirt off, tossing it across the room where it landed on the smoldering carpet. Dash ran his hands across Neal's bare skin, and wanted more than this as he raked his nails across the skin, leaving bloody scratches. Neal gasped at the pain and then began pulling at Dash's vest. After unfastening four buttons, he got impatient and ripped it off, buttons popping off in all directions.

"Asshole!" Dash snarled. "That's vintage!"

Neal quieted him with a kiss, and then began working on unbuttoning Dash's silk shirt. Like with the vest, he was too impatient to mess around with a dozen buttons and he tore it off, revealing an undershirt.

"How many bloody layers do you have?!" Neal complained, yanking at the undershirt in frustration.

When he finally had it off, he tossed it aside and then turned his attention to the pale skin now exposed. Gently running his fingers across Dash's chest, he smirked as Dash shuddered underneath the touch. Dash saw the look and scowled up at him, and yanked him down on top of him for another kiss. As their bare skin touched, both men sucked in a sharp intake of breath, the physical contact feeling fantastic, and only increasing the confused emotions they both had. Neal grabbed a handful of Dash's hair, marveling at how soft it felt in his hands and gave it a hard yank, causing Dash to dig his nails into his shoulder painfully. Neal lightly kissed Dash on the collarbone and the moan he got in reaction had Neal wanting more. Reaching for Dash's belt, he began unfastening it, and Dash kicked off his shoes, not protesting at all.

Neal now had the belt unfastened and he unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them as Dash chewed at his neck. Neal began yanking at the pants to pull them down, and Dash lifted his hips a bit to help, and a moment later Neal was tossing them aside. His hands were then roaming across Dash's lower stomach, slowly inching their way towards the silk boxers. Lightly running his fingers across the front of the boxers, he was amused when Dash let out a low curse, his body clearly very interested in what he was doing.

Neal began working the boxers down, and Dash squirmed impatiently beneath him, glaring up at him hatefully. When Neal had them off, he tossed them aside and then sat back a bit so he could look down at Dash. Dash truly was beautiful, Neal's opposite in every way, and he took in the sight of his flawless skin in appreciation. Dash suddenly pinched the skin on his stomach hard and Neal let out a surprised yelp.

"What are you waiting for, you grease-stain?" Dash snarled at him. "Finish what you started!"

Neal roughly grabbed him by the hair again, and jerked Dash's head back as he went in for another violent kiss. He gently nibbled at Dash's neck for a moment and then grabbed Dash and flipped him onto his stomach. Once again sitting back, this time it was to remove his own boxers. Crawling on top of Dash, he kissed the back of his neck, and ran his hands along his smooth and flawless back. Dash squirmed beneath him impatiently, and then reached back for one of Neal's hands. Dash sunk his teeth into his wrist angrily, and Neal jerked his hand back, retaliating by pulling his hair again.

"Get on with it, idiot!" Dash ordered.

Neal chuckled. "You're not in any position to be giving orders, princess." he answered, slowly forcing Dash's legs apart.

Glancing around, Neal realized he didn't have anything to use as lubrication. Glancing down at his nearby slick suit, he reached down and ran his hand across it, his hand coming back slimy. Dash, who had glanced over his shoulder at him, stared in absolute horror.

"Don't you **dare** use-"

He abruptly cut off, because it was now too late as he felt a finger enter him.

"I fucking hate you." Dash muttered, squeezing his eyes closed in discomfort as the finger gently massaged him.

"I know, love." Neal responded, kissing the side of his face.

Dash let out a moan of pleasure as Neal touched just the right spot, and he winced as he felt more of the cold slime touch him. A few seconds later, a second finger entered him, and he stiffened in pain, and Neal paused, waiting for him to adjust to the sensation. Neal continued kissing Dash as he waited, and once he felt the other man begin to relax, he began to massage. Dash was being driven crazy as he became more and more aroused, but was getting no real relief. The gentle sensations from the fingers weren't enough for him, and he let out a low growl of frustration.

"Just do it!" he ordered. "Now."

Neal nipped Dash on the neck, eliciting a yelp from the other man. "Not yet." Neal said, slipping a third finger inside him.

Dash let out a cry of surprise and pain, but Neal didn't move the fingers, once again waiting for him to adjust. The pain passed after a few seconds and when Neal felt him relax, he once again began massaging him, preparing him for what was to come. Dash then felt the fingers leave him, and he let out an angry moan of complaint, just wanting Neal to get on with it. What felt like eternity, but was actually just a few seconds, he felt Neal's hands spreading him further apart.

"Deep breath." Neal ordered.

Dash didn't even have time to take a breath before he felt the agony as Neal entered him. He cried out and squirmed in pain, but like with the fingers, Neal carefully did not move, simply waiting for him to adjust. Dash took a few deep breaths and the pain began to slowly lessen. When it was at a tolerable level, he gave the other man a nod.

"Okay." Dash told him. "I'm ready."

Neal didn't have to be told twice, and he began rocking into him hard.

Neal was not at all gentle with him, and Dash clutched the sheets as he cried out in pain, but he never once asked Neal to stop. Despite the pain and roughness, it was also mixed with a strange sort of pleasure. He found himself responding to it more and more, his body craving the intimacy, and he snarled at Neal to be even rougher. Neal was holding onto Dash's hips hard enough to bruise, and he concentrated on releasing every bit of his anger onto the man beneath him. He enjoyed every noise he got out of Dash, his own pleasure increasing at each and every cry. Leaning forward, he pressed his face into Dash's hair, and realized the other man smelled fantastic. He inhaled the scent greedily and it made him think of a field after the rain, the scent clean and fresh. Whatever products Dash used were probably exorbitantly priced, and Neal knew his own scent right now was probably beer and Doritos. Not exactly the most romantic scent...

Dash arched his back as he let out a feral cry, and Neal placed a kiss on the back of his neck, knowing they were just getting started.

There was no love in their intimacy, just violence and a need for release. Despite being in the throws of pleasure, Dash was still scratching at him angrily, and Neal retaliated by yanking his hair as hard as he could. Even now, they still cursed each other, and Neal pinned him down aggressively, not letting him move an inch as he concentrated on dominating him completely.

Dash could feel the hotness of blood between his legs, and although he was in a lot of pain, he didn't want it to stop. He moved along with Neal's movements, and could feel himself getting close to his limits. Neal closed his eyes as the pleasure increased and he clutched at Dash's waist, his fingernails digging into the flesh. The needy and desperate noises coming from Dash only turned him on even more, and Neal let out a low cry of pleasure, knowing he was getting close to climax. Dash was being hit with such force, he was being jerked forward with every thrust, and he let out a cry as he climaxed before Neal. Neal kept going as Dash went limp beneath him, and only moments later, he climaxed as well, immediately collapsing onto the bed beside Dash, sweaty and out of breath.

Still craving the physical contact, Neal wrapped his arms around Dash, holding the smaller man against him as he buried his nose into his brown hair. Dash was exhausted and sore, and the arms around him felt good, and he relaxed into them, his eyes closing contentedly. Neal was just as sore and exhausted as Dash, the fight and then the sex taking everything out of him. Closing his eyes as he breathed in Dash's scent, he felt the smaller man shift a bit in his arms to get more comfortable.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're mad at me?" he questioned.

"You ruined my sketchbook." Dash responded angrily. "You ruined months of hard work."

Neal glanced down at the sketchbook laying nearby and then pulled Dash in even closer to him. "Sorry, love, it was an accident."

"I hate you." Dash muttered tiredly.

"I hate you too." Neal responded in amusement, his eyes closing.

Seconds later, both were asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crackle unlocked the motel room door and stepped in, feeling much calmer than he had before. He was prepared to have a serious chat with his two teammates, but stopped in the doorway, staring at the sight that met him.

The entire hotel room was destroyed, and blood and glass was everywhere. The television was laying in pieces on the floor, the lamp was smashed, pictures were knocked off the walls, there were holes in the walls, a chair was broken into pieces, and there was blood on nearly every surface in the room. His eyes fell on a small fire burning on the carpet and he quickly rushed in to put it out. Once the danger had been averted, he gave another glance around, his gaze settling on the two men sleeping on one of the beds. Neal had his arms wrapped around Dash protectively, and Dash was pressed against the other man, clearly content. They were both naked and covered in blood and bruises.

Crackle furrowed his brow, not sure whether to be angry or not. Well, this wasn't exactly what he meant when he ordered the two men to get along, but it seemed like they **did** resolve their issues. Backing out of the room, he was just in time to stop the rest of the team from filing in. Closing the door, he turned to them and said.

"Change of plans. We're going out to supper, and then another patrol."

"What about Neal and Dash?" Theodore asked.

"They're be fine." Crackle assured him. "They'll order a pizza or something."

"Okay, I just need to go to the bathroom." Theodore said, reaching for the doorknob.

"No!" Crackle said a bit too forcefully.

Theodore blinked at him in confusion.

"Use the bathroom at the restaurant. Neal and Dash are finally working things out, and I don't want them interrupted."

Paper Star narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him and then glanced at the door, knowing he was hiding something. As Crackle ushered them all back towards the car, she frowned at the motel but didn't say a word.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yikes, this was a hard one to write. lol I've never written smut before and so it was an interesting experience.**

**Please be kind in your comments.**

**Artwork is done by the very talented Violetfic!**

**The next request fic will be posted in a few days.**


	2. A Little Bit of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning T+
> 
> Every chapter is a different reader request. Every chapter will have different warnings and ratings, and so read the warnings very carefully. No flames.
> 
> Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be all reader requests. I am doing this to get as much writing practice as I can and want to have fun with ideas and topics I wouldn't normally write about. If you want me to write you a one-shot, then leave a comment below with as much detail as possible. Keep in mind that these will be short one-shots and not full-length multi-chapter stories. Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright except for anything involving Player, or anything involving dead pets. (no dead dog stories guys) These stories will not be in any way connected to my main AU, and will be stand alone one shots.
> 
> Not every single request will be written because I simply don't have the time to do them all. I'm going to pick and choose what interests me. Priority will be given to my loyal readers who have been leaving comments on my main stories. You know who you are.
> 
> If I need to clarify anything in your request, I will respond to your comment.

**Authornote :**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**READ THIS WARNING!**

**This request is rated T and contains mild cursing and an M/M pairing** **. If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. No flames are allowed.**

 **Slimebomb Request-** **For Cinnalando**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know your thoughts. I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms as it helps me improve the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Disjointed Tales of Carmen Sandiego**

**Chapter 2**

**A Little Bit of Kindness**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The first time Neal saw him was at the academy on graduation day. He'd just returned from an assignment and thought he'd stick around to get a look at the new kids. He wasn't overly impressed with them, only a few seeming to stand out from the rest. No one really paid him any attention, and so he just wandered around, enjoying the excitement of graduation with everyone else.

As he made his way through the main hall, a door suddenly slammed open ahead of him catching his attention. To his surprise he saw a boy dressed as a mime leave the faculty lounge, looking upset. The boy stood, fists clenched for a moment and to Neal's surprise, he saw him wipe a tear aside. The mime then stalked a few feet away to the stairs and took a seat, covering his face as he struggled to hold back his tears. Neal frowned, and wondered what had happened. Had he been denied his graduation for some reason?

Just as Neal was about to approach the boy, a girl with short red hair rushed past him and paused at the sight of the crying mime. She frowned down at him and then stepped closer to the boy. As Neal stared, he suddenly recognized the young girl as Black Sheep. It had been years since he'd seen her and was about to approach to say hello, when she addressed the mime boy.

"What's shaking, Mime Bomb?" she asked in a friendly voice.

The boy, Mime Bomb, simply covered his face, shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

She frowned at him, and then hesitantly asked "Something wrong, Mime Bomb?"

Neal rolled his eyes. No shit, Black Sheep.

The faculty lounge doors suddenly opened again and several students exited, looking excited. They were wearing their V.I.L.E mission uniforms and Neal realized he was witnessing a team being sent on their very first mission. He smiled, remembering his own, and then frowned at the crying boy. He had left the same lounge, but it was clear something had happened in there. Neal expected Black Sheep to comfort the boy in some way, but to his shock, she pretended to toss him a fake tissue, and then turned away from him.

"Here's a hanky." she told him in a joking tone. "You can keep it."

Without another glance she then left him sitting there as she hurried a few steps over to one of the students that left the lounge.

"Heya, kid sister." the boy greeted warmly.

Neal noted the boy was Australian.

"Do you...uh...know why Mime Bomb's so upset?" she asked.

Neal gave a nod of approval. Good, she **was** trying to help him.

The boy seemed mildly surprised. "Mime Bomb? Oh, yeah, he got cut from tonight's mission."

This surprised Neal, and he'd never heard of a student being cut from their first mission. No wonder the kid was so upset! He instantly felt for the boy, knowing how unfair it was to have your very mission mission taken away like that.

It clearly surprised Black Sheep as well because she exclaimed. "But he graduated!"

"Not every heist has a role for a silent clown." the boy said mockingly.

To his complete shock they both laughed like this was a great joke. Neal saw the way Mime Bomb's shoulders stiffened as they laughed at him, and Neal felt his anger increase. They were making fun of their classmate when he was sitting **right** there! He narrowed his eyes at Black Sheep feeling incredibly disappointed in her. She was always such a kind little girl, and now it looked like she had tuned into a bully. Neal himself liked to tease people, but he would **never** make fun of someone while they were crying. That was just cruel, and he found himself annoyed. As the Aussie and Black sheep walked away together, Neal stuck out a foot and tripped them both, the two kids landing in a heap on top of each other. Neal continued past them as if he didn't notice.

"Watch it, Gray!" Black Sheep scolded. "You tripped me!"

"No I didn't! You're the one who tripped **me**!" Gray protested.

Ignoring the bickering coming from the kids, he approached the staircase, and then looked down at the mime thoughtfully. The boy looked to be around nineteen or twenty, the same age Neal was when he graduated the academy. The boy had over-grown red hair that was hidden beneath a black beret, and he was wearing a grey and black striped shirt with black pants. Neal couldn't help it, and found the boy really adorable. He was always a sucker for a costume, and he decided to cheer him up. Amused that the boy willingly chose to be a mime, Neal slowly took a seat next to him on the step. Mime Bomb glanced up at him, but he didn't know Neal and quickly looked away again.

"Mime Bomb, right?" Neal asked.

The mime gave a sad nod.

"Don't listen to those bloody arses." Neal said, tipping his chin towards Black Sheep. "You've graduated now and you never have to worry about them again. Get your revenge if you want, prank them, humiliate them, do whatever you want. You're not dorm mates anymore, and so screw being nice to them."

Mime Bomb gave him an odd look, clearly wondering who this strange and greasy man was. He was too old to be a student, and wasn't dressed like any of the staff that worked there. Was he perhaps an operative?

"I'm sorry you were cut from the mission, and it's not right. You earned your spot there, and you have every right to be upset."

Mime Bomb wiped at his eyes, and Neal threw an arm around his shoulders. "Look, love, things will get better soon, I promise. You're one of us now, and you'll prove yourself soon enough. You worked hard for an entire year, and you should have been allowed on that mission."

Mime Bomb tried to squirm away from him, his stranger danger senses kicking in, and Neal obediently removed his arm. Now that he was no longer being touched, Mime Bomb relaxed, and glanced at Neal with a frown.

"Did they really say you couldn't go on the mission just because you're a mime?"

Mime Bomb nodded, and Neal scowled. "Who said that to you?" he demanded.

Mime Bomb silently pointed at the faculty door.

"Who?" Neal demanded. "Maelstrom?"

Mime Bomb shook his head.

"Brunt?"

Another shake.

Neal then frowned. "Shadowsan."

Mime Bomb nodded miserably. Neal narrowed his eyes, wondering why Shadowsan would be so cruel. The mime sniffed loudly and wiped at his eyes, and Neal knew he was going to do something about this.

"Want me to go yell at him for you? Cause I totally will." he offered.

Mime Bomb stared at him in shock. Who **was** this weird operative?! Could he really get away with something like that?

Neal gave a decisive nod, clapped Mime Bomb on the back, and then stood to his feet. "You think about how you're going to get even with those bullying twats, and let me worry about the Shadowsan. Don't worry, I'll get you your mission."

Mime Bomb gave him a skeptical look, and Neal laughed. "Aw, you're a cute little guy." he commented with a grin. "You don't say much though."

Mime Bomb's expression settled into a frown, and Neal shook his head in amusement.

"See you around, love. I hope things get better for you soon!"

Mime Bomb watched him head towards the faculty lounge, and then he glanced down at his arm. Seeing something slimy on his shirt, he stared at the odd substance. What in the world?! What was he covered in? Touching a gloved finger to the slime, he stared at the clear substance covering him, and frowned. Where had it come from? Was that weird man covered in some sort of slime?

Mime Bomb continued sitting on the stairs for a really long time, staring down the hallway sadly, until he saw Black Sheep pass him by. She was clearly trying not to be seen, and was sneaking in the direction of the sewers. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Mime Bomb wondered what she was up to. Remembering how she had laughed at him, and all the other times she and her friends had teased or bullied him, he stood to his feet decisively. He was going to find out what she was doing, and he was going to make sure she was caught. Let's see how she enjoyed being yelled at by the faculty.

Staying completely silent, he followed behind her, Black Sheep having no idea he was there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal knocked on the faculty door, waited about two seconds and then opened it without waiting for an answer. Strolling in confidentially, he gave the assembled faculty a bright grin as he approached.

"Oh, hello Neal." Dr. Bellum greeted him.

"Hello, Dr. Bellum."Neal responded politely. "How has your lightening rod been coming along?"

"Already finished." she replied with a proud grin. "The first few have already been issued to operatives."

"Nice."

"What can we do for you, Neal?" Countess Cleo demanded, wrinkling her nose disapprovingly at him.

"Weeeeell." Neal said, turning his gaze to Shadowsan. "I want to know why you robbed an operative of his first mission."

Shadowsan actually seemed surprised for a moment. "It is none of your concern why he was cut from the mission." he responded sharply.

Neal crossed his arms. "It's not." he agreed. "But there's a very sad little clown outside, and it's not right what you did to him. He earned the right to his first mission."

Shadowsan didn't like the attitude being shown to him and he narrowed his eyes. "How **dare** you question your superiors!" he scolded. "We made the decision we did for the sake of the mission."

"I don't think you did though." Neal challenged. "I think you cut him out of the mission just because he's a mime. He worked hard, he graduated, and you **stole** his first mission!"

Coach Brunt seemed a bit uncertain, and she glanced over at Shadowsan. "I did say it didn't seem fair." she commented.

Shadowsan turned disapproving eyes to her. "And we agreed that a mime had no place on this mission."

Neal scowled, knowing it was bullying. "Then why in hell did you let him graduate if you were never going to use him?"

The faculty didn't know what to say to that.

"How **dare** you-" Shadowsan began, but was interrupted by Neal.

"You enrolled him into the academy, trained him, and in return he worked hard, passed his exams, and **now** you decide you don't want him?! That's not fair, and I expected better of V.I.L.E."

"Unacceptable!" Shadowsan said, glancing over at the others. "He needs to be punished for this insolence."

"I've worked for V.I.L.E for 12 years, and I think I've earned the right to point out if you're being an arse."

Everyone stared at him in shock as Shadowsan took a very deep and angry breath.

It was then that Dr. Bellum spoke up. "You have been loyal to us, and your success rate for missions is above average." she commented. "I am granting you this **one** reprieve on your disrespect. Just this **once**."

Shadowsan made a deep and disapproving noise in the back of his throat.

"It's already too late to change our minds." The Countess Cleo pointed out. "The plane is about to leave if it hasn't already."

Professor Maelstrom hadn't said a word yet, simply watching the interaction with interest. He was curious as to why Neal had such an interest in Mime Bomb. From his past experiences with Neal, the man seemed immature and somewhat selfish, and unlikely to defend another operative. What prompted this sudden change? Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he continued watching silently.

Coach Brunt was quick to agree with The Countess Cleo. "The plane is scheduled to leave in five minutes and he wouldn't have time to get there even if he ran. We **can't** delay the plane."

"Then send him on a different mission." Neal said with a shrug. "Send him on any mission at all. Hell, even send him on **my** mission, I don't care."

Shadowsan raised an eyebrow in question. "You're a seasoned operative, why would you offer to partner with a recent graduate? He would only be a liability."

Neal gave another shrug. "Give the kid the chance to prove himself. Don't just toss him aside. She'll be right."

"Who'll be right?" Dr. Bellum demanded.

"Just a bit of slang, love." Neal responded. "It means 'everything will turn out all right.'"

Dr. Bellum let out an irritated sigh. "I wish you would stop using Kiwi slang in my presence. It never makes sense."

"I'll be more direct in the future." Neal promised, not meaning it at all.

The faculty exchanged a look with one another.

"Very well, Neal." Dr. Bellum said. "We will assign Mime Bomb as your partner for your next mission. If your mission fails because of this, you will be the one held responsible."

"Sure thing, love." Neal answered, shooting her a smile.

"This is a mistake." Shadowsan commented. "Mime Bomb is not suited for this."

"You **did** pass him, Shadowsan." Coach Brunt pointed out. "His marks were excellent."

Shadowsan went silent, unable to deny that Mime Bomb had done extremely well in his class.

"We will inform Mime Bomb that he **will** get his first mission." Coach Brunt promised. "I felt bad for the poor little guy too, to be honest."

"Meet back here first thing tomorrow morning at eight." Shadowsan said, frowning at Neal angrily. "Now leave us so we can discuss this."

Neal gave Shadowsan a cheeky grin and then turned away. "Chur."

The moment he was gone, Dr. Bellum turned to Coach Brunt. "Was that more Kiwi slang?" she demanded.

"Probably."

"Why is Neal so interested in Mime Bomb?" The Countess Cleo asked. "He would have only met him today!"

All eyes turned to Professor Maelstrom. "I'm not certain." he admitted. "The most obvious guess would be that he wants something from Mime Bomb. It's too early to tell for sure, and so I will continue to observe."

"Are we really going to pair one of our top operatives with a **mime**?" Coach Brunt demanded.

"Perhaps if he fails because of this, it will be a good lesson for him." Shadowsan responded.

Coach Brunt shrugged, already losing interest. "So which newb do you think will fail first?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Black Sheep has run off with the others!"' Coach Brunt exclaimed in worry.

Mime Bomb excitedly jumped in place as he tapped his nose and pointed to her, glad someone finally guessed correctly.

"We could have quite the mess on our hands." The Countess Cleo commented.

Professor Maelstrom was **not** impressed and he crossed his arms. "Alert the cleaners."

As The Countess Cleo picked up her com to contact them, Coach Brunt stared down at Mime Bomb thoughtfully. She was grateful he had come to them about Black Sheep and she offered him a smile.

"I have good news for you, sugar." she said.

Mime Bomb gave her a questioning look.

"We have reconsidered your first mission."

Both of Mime Bomb's eyebrows rose in surprise, and he eagerly took a step towards her, hoping he wasn't going to be disappointed again.

"Your first mission is tomorrow morning." she told him. "You will be working with one other operative, and you are to break into a museum and steal a rare and valuable snuffbox. Neal will provide you the details when you meet with him."

Mime Bomb was surprised and a bit confused that he was only working with one other operative. They had been taught that for their first year as operatives, they would always be paired in groups of four or more until they proved they could handle themselves. He didn't recognize the name Neal, and wondered which student that was.

"This is your first mission and you will be judged on your capabilities." The Countess Cleo informed him. "Fail this mission and you will not see another for a long, long time."

Mime Bomb grimaced and gave her a nod.

"Tell me, Mime Bomb, how do you know Neal?" Professor Maelstrom asked.

Mime Bomb gave him a confused look, and Professor Maelstrom raised an eyebrow.

"You **do** know him, don't you?"

Mime Bomb shook his head.

"Interesting..." Professor Maelstrom commented thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

"Come back here tomorrow at eight sharp." The Countess Cleo told him. "Neal will be in charge, and he'll show you what to do."

Mime Bomb nodded excitedly, and she waved him away impatiently.

"You're dismissed." she informed him.

As Mime Bomb left the faculty lounge, he felt truly excited for the next morning. They weren't going to just dismiss him, they were giving him a chance just like everyone else! No matter what, he knew he couldn't fail this mission. He would prove he was worthy of V.I.L.E and they'd finally accept him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal could see the way Mime Bomb kept glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, but he had yet to hear the boy utter a single word. The little mime seemed a bit put-off when he found out they were working together, but he hadn't protested and hadn't commented to Neal. They were now on a plane headed to Germany, and Neal had thoroughly explained the mission and was surprised at the lack of questions. The boy had simply nodded along with everything he said, and then focused his gaze out the window. Hoping there wasn't some truth in what the heads of V.I.L.E said about Mime Bomb, Neal tried to start a conversation.

"Soooo, Mime Bomb, how do you like V.I.L.E so far?"

The Mime responded with a shrug.

"Did you have any favourite classes?"

Another shrug.

Neal frowned, and then got out of his seat. Plunking himself down beside Mime Bomb on the other side of the plane, he noticed how the boy immediately tensed. "Look, kid, I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to make fun of you. I think your choice of persona is pretty neat, and I'm just trying to be friendly."

Mime Bomb glanced at him but said nothing.

"What's your first name?" Neal asked him, not giving up that easily.

Mime Bomb still said nothing.

"You just want to be called by your code name?" Neal guessed.

This time, he received a nod.

"I heard you tattled on Black Sheep for sneaking off on a mission." Neal said with a grin. "Good for you. She deserved it for being a bully."

Mime Bomb glanced back out the window and Neal frowned.

"Is anything the matter?" he asked. "I haven't heard you say one word since I met you!"

Mime Bomb seemed frustrated about something, but remained silent.

"Are you just shy?" Neal demanded. "Or do you not like me?"

Mime Bomb looked back at him and returned the frown.

Neal wasn't used to receiving the silent treatment from people and found himself getting a bit annoyed. "Look, love, I'm trying to be nice here, but you're really not making it easy for me. Would you please just say something?"

Mime Bomb shook his head no.

"Why?" Neal asked, reaching over and flicking the mime's hat off.

Immediately Mime Bomb's overgrown red hair fell into his face, and he shot Neal an annoyed look.

"Wow, that's a lot of hair." Neal commented, reaching out and ruffling the hair in amusement. "You kind of have a Cousin It style going on there."

Mime Bomb batted his hand away and put his hat back on, glaring up at Neal fiercely. Neal grinned at him widely when he saw the look, and was tempted to knock the hat off again. Refraining, he instead gave a long and lazy stretch, and then glanced out the window.

"We have a long flight and so I'll tell you about some of my missions if you like?"

Mime Bomb cocked his head.

"I've been with V.I.L.E for 12 years and have seen all sorts of crazy things. You wanna hear about it?"

Neal had every intention of talking about his missions anyway, but was a little surprised when Mime Bomb gave him a nod.

"Mean as." Neal responded approvingly. "Okay, so one time I was on a mission in Egypt and there was this little dog-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal glanced up at the museum and gave Mime Bomb a smile. Neal could easily do this job by himself, but knew he'd have to include his partner somehow. "Ok, love, you ready to do this?" he asked.

Mime Bomb nodded confidently.

"Normally I'd crawl in through the vents to get inside, but for this mission, we'll take a different approach to give you a bit of experience. I'm going to let you make all the decisions and I'll only interfere if I have to."

Mime Bomb seemed surprised at this, but quickly nodded, eager to prove himself.

"How do you think we should enter the building?" Neal asked, giving Mime Bomb his full attention.

Mime Bomb had studied the blueprints while on the plane, and he pointed to the warehouse entrance. Neal gave him a nod of approval, and so Mime Bomb then pointed to the museum schedule which showed a delivery was due within an hour.

"You want us to pretend to be delivery men?" Neal asked, not pointing out the obvious flaws in this plan.

Mime Bomb shook his head. He mimed a loud noise by covering his ears and wincing, and Neal frowned.

"The alarm?" he guessed.

Mime Bomb nodded.

"You want to do the heist during the delivery so the alarms will be disabled?"

Mime Bomb smiled and gave another nod.

"And how will we enter without being seen?" Neal questioned, wanting to make sure Mime Bomb had fully thought this plan through.

Mime Bomb pointed to the loading dock, and Neal frowned. "How are we going to get past security and the delivery men?" he questioned.

Mime Bomb pretended to be sneaking and Neal felt skeptical. "Seems risky, love. We're not exactly going to fit in."

Mime Bomb looked confident and so Neal decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "This would be a lot easier if you would just talk." he pointed out. "Are you really not going to speak to me this whole mission?"

Mime Bomb pretended he didn't hear him, and so Neal let out a sigh. "You're lucky you're cute." he muttered.

Mime Bomb raised an eyebrow at that, but then turned his attention back to the blueprints. Using a finger, he traced a path from the loading dock up to the second floor where the snuff box was kept.

"And once we get it?" Neal questioned.

Mime Bomb traced a path to one of the second story windows in the corner of the building, and then pointed at the drainpipe leading down to the ground. Neal knew how risky this plan was, but figured as long as he was there to supervise, it should be alright. He gave him a nod and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok, Mime Bomb, let's go for it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They ran from the museum with the sounds of alarms blaring behind them. Mime Bomb had the snuff box clutched tightly in his hand, and they ran through the darkness of the nearby park, heading for where they left their getaway car. Neal was grinning wildly as they ran, incredibly pleased with how things went. As soon as they reached the car, Neal let out a laugh and grabbed Mime Bomb into a tight hug, lifting the shorter boy straight off his feet.

"You did it, love!" he cried out, spinning Mime Bomb around through the air. "You were brilliant!"

Mime Bomb looked startled and a little annoyed, but he didn't pull away as Neal set him back on his feet.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the police show up."

Mime Bomb gave a somewhat nervous glance around and then nodded, climbing into the car as Neal unlocked it. As they sped away down the street, Neal was still grinning, excited to report to V.I.L.E later they'd been wrong about Mime Bomb.

"That was brilliant the way you distracted those delivery guys!" Neal praised. "Taking their truck out of park, and sending it crashing into a tree! Such a clever little clown!"

Mime Bomb puffed out his chest proudly, glad his first mission went so well. Neal barely had to step in at all to help, only having to disable a weight sensor Mime Bpmb wasn't familiar with. It was only after they'd already stolen the snuff box that one of the security guards wandered in and spotted them just as they climbed out the window. Their faces weren't seen and so they didn't have to worry about witnesses.

"Choice mate, you've proven what you can do, and now V.I.L.E will never dismiss you again. You're an operative now."

Mime Bomb genuinely smiled at him, and Neal returned the smile, hoping he'd be able to work with the boy again sometime in the future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a full two years before he saw Mime Bomb again, and it wasn't under good circumstances. Neal was sprawled out on the motel bed, bored with all the planning and just wanting to leave for the drop-off. He was watching as Crackle pointed out the members of Team Red, and Neal's gaze fell on the picture of Mime Bomb. Tuning out everything Crackle was yammering about, he studied the picture, observing the way Mime Bomb smiled for the camera. It wasn't until after the mission he'd done with Mime Bomb that he learned the boy was mute, and he felt bad for pressuring the mime the way he had. He'd been a little annoyed that no one had warned him, but supposed that was probably his fault. It had only impressed him all the more that the boy had managed to pass his training, and when Neal found out he defected to Team Red, he'd been surprised. He then found out a whole group from the same graduating class defected, and V.I.L.E were being very tight-lipped about the whole thing. He knew there must be more to the story than he was told, and Neal wondered what V.I.L.E was trying to hide.

He tuned back in just as Crackle began pointing at Mime Bomb.

"Mime Bomb, real name unknown. I am not quite sure what his function is within Carmen Sandiego's team. He is also a traitor to V.I.L.E."

Neal couldn't hold it back as he snorted in laughter. V.I.L.E clearly knew nothing about Mime Bomb at all, and he thought it was hilarious. Crackle paused what he was doing, glared over at him, and Neal could see the exasperation. Neal grinned at Crackle, enjoying teasing the Aussie when he could get away with it.

"What is it, Neal?" Crackle demanded impatiently.

Neal was amused by the whole thing, and he shook his head. "Oh nothing, I just think he's adorable."

He wasn't expecting everyone to stare at him like he'd just belched the alphabet, and he rolled his eyes at them.

"What?" Neal demanded, feeling like he needed to defend himself. "He **is** , just look at him!"

No one said a single word and they were all still staring at him, and so Neal let out a huff. Rolling off the bed, he approached the wall and pointed.

"Look, something here is not like the others. We got the fearless leader who is capable of kicking any one of our arses. We have a valuable mechanic and getaway driver. Then we have a ninja, a seasoned Interpol agent, a psycho cat-lady with claws, an acrobat that can kick your head off, a guy who can claw you in half from below ground, and **then** -" Neal paused dramatically to make sure everyone was listening. "-there's a mime. A **mime**! A smiling little street clown who can't figure his way out of an invisible box. I stand by my statement. It's cute."

Neal knew very well Mime Bomb was more capable than he was making him out to be, and expected someone to call him out on it. To his surprise no one commented, and Crackle rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

"Alright, moving on. We are outnumbered and-"

Neal crossed his arms and immediately tuned him out again. He stared at the picture of Mime Bomb and wondered if the little mime even remembered him. It was a long time ago, and they'd only done the one mission together. It was strange to think the boy was now his enemy. It left an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing they were supposed to kill him.

He didn't have too long to think about it, because a few minutes later Team Crackle left for the drop off and Neal forgot all about Mime Bomb until he saw him on the streets in San Diego three days later.

They weren't expecting to see each other and they both froze, Neal with a takeout bag in his hand and Mime Bomb holding a Starbucks.

"Er...Kia Ora." Neal greeted. "Hello."

Mime Bomb lifted the coffee like he was going to throw it at him, and Neal quickly raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Wait, wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Mime Bomb paused, coffee still raised in the air and gave him a suspicious and skeptical look.

"Let's just talk for a second, okay?"

Mime Bomb narrowed his eyes, and Neal took a step back just in case the hot coffee came flying at him.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on." Neal said, getting ready to dodge.

Mime Bomb frowned at him, but still didn't lower the coffee.

"Yeah, I get that we're enemies, love, but maybe you can still explain to me why so many V.I.L.E operatives are defecting to Team Red. V.I.L.E are being suspiciously secretive over the whole thing, and I want to know what happened."

Mime Bomb glanced around, still looking suspicious and Neal realized he was looking for a partner since operatives rarely worked alone.

"It's just me here, love." he assured him. "I was sent to get food." He held up the bag.

Mime Bomb gave another look around and then stared at Neal, clearly still debating on pelting him with the coffee.

"Look, how about if I sit down way over here?" Neal suggested, slowly backing up to sit on the edge of a bus-stop bench.

Mime Bomb watched him, and then he backed up slowly and took a seat on a bench about fifteen feet away. Wanting to show the boy that he wasn't going to suddenly attack him, Neal pulled his legs up onto the bench and sat cross-legged, setting the bag of food on his lap. He saw the mime's broken arm, and he stared at all the pictures and signatures that covered the cast, realizing Mime Bomb had made friends in Team Red. He would have to keep his interrogation to yes and no questions only since it was clear the boy wouldn't be able to pantomime.

Mime Bomb was giving him an impatient look, and so Neal asked his first question. "Did all of you really defect to Team Red?"

Mime Bomb slowly nodded.

"All at the same time?"

Mime Bomb shook his head no.

Neal frowned, realizing this was stranger than he thought. "Did something serious happen that made all of you defect for the same reason?"

Mime Bomb took a sip of his coffee as he considered his answer. Finally he settled for a nod.

"Something V.I.L.E did?"

He got another nod.

"Can you tell me what it was?" Neal asked, reaching into the bag of food and stealing a handful of Dash's fries. As he munched on them, Mime Bomb seemed to be trying to decide how to answer. Mime Bomb took another sip of his coffee, and then finally he pointed a finger at himself and then slid a finger across his throat.

Neal cocked his head. "They put out a hit on you?" he guessed.

Mime Bomb nodded.

"And the others?"

Another nod.

"After you defected, right?"

Mime Bomb met his gaze and gave a slow shake of the head. Neal stole a few more fries, and he frowned as he munched on them. "Why would they put a hit out on you **before** you defected?"

That wasn't a yes or no question and so Mime Bomb shrugged.

Neal felt like this didn't make sense and wanted to understand. "Did they send someone to kill you?"

Mime Bomb gave him a pointed look and Neal shook his head. "No, I mean before my team got here."

He received a nod.

"Who did they send? Oh wait, that's not a yes or no question...did they send other operatives to kill you?"

Mime Bomb took a very long drink of his coffee and then made a so-so gesture with his hand. Neal tried to consider what Mime Bomb meant by that, and took a guess.

"Not just operatives?"

Mime Bomb nodded.

Neal grabbed the last of the fries, and frowned. "...did they send the cleaners?"

Mime Bomb tapped his nose and then pointed to Neal. Neal's eyes widened, realizing that V.I.L.E didn't just order a hit on them, they ordered a **massacre**. He tossed the empty fry container in the nearby trashcan, and then studied Mime Bomb, wondering what it was that had happened. He couldn't understand why V.I.L.E would order a hit on operatives before they defected...unless...

"Did V.I.L.E mistakenly think you'd defected?"

Mime Bomb nodded again.

"Did you contact them to explain whatever caused them to think that?"

Mime Bomb made a motion with his hands as if to ask 'how?', and Neal frowned.

"Did you want me to contact them for you and tell them what happened? They'd probably want a video conference with you."

Mime Bomb adamantly shook his head no.

Neal dug through the bag until he found Dash's burger and pulled it out. "Do you still want to work for V.I.L.E, love?" he asked uncertainly.

He received another fierce shake of the head.

"Pissed at them, eh?"

By the glare Mime Bomb shot him, this was an understatement. Neal unwrapped the burger and took a bite, quickly realizing he did not like avocado and he grimaced. "They're pretty pissed at you guys too." Neal informed him, scraping the avocado off into the trashcan. "I honestly don't care."

Mime Bomb seemed surprised by this and then skeptical.

"I don't generally go around killing cute little mimes." Neal commented. "Especially ones that I know."

Mime Bomb still seemed skeptical.

"You worked with me, love, do I seem like the type of person to care what other people think of me? If you don't try to kill me, I won't try to kill you."

Mime Bomb narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He tossed his empty coffee cup into the trashcan and then crossed his arms.

"You want to know why?" Neal guessed.

Mime Bomb nodded.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." he answered, taking another bite of the burger. "I think it's mostly because I think you're cute."

Mime Bomb gave him an unreadable look, and Neal chanced slowly standing up. Mime Bomb quickly got to his feet as well, eyeing him warily. Neal didn't make any sudden moves towards him, instead standing there as he finished the burger. When he had tossed the empty wrapper in the trashcan, he took a slow step towards Mime Bomb, who reacted by taking a step back.

"Not gonna hurt you, love." Neal assured him. "It's just awkward talking from this far away."

Mime Bomb clearly didn't believe him, and glanced around, obviously considering fleeing. Neal held his hands in the air and slowly spun around. "See? No weapons."

He then reached into his jeans pockets and flipped them insideout, revealing that the only thing he had was a wallet, a phone and Dash's eyeliner. Neal snickered when he saw it, completely forgetting that he had it.

"Man, Dash was looking for this for like 2 hours this morning. He was screaming that it was a $1200 limited name brand eyeliner or some other rubbish. It was golden."

An idea suddenly struck him, and he uncapped it. "Hey, you should let me sign your cast!"

Mime Bomb stared at him as if he was crazy. Neal took a very slow step towards him, keeping his hands where Mime Bomb could see them, and to his surprise, the mime allowed it. Mime Bomb was actually curious as to what the other man would write on the cast, and so he allowed Neal to approach, ready to fight if he had to. Neal took a seat on the bench to seem less threatening, and then reached out for the cast. Looking over all the messages already on it, he was surprised to see one from Tigress.

"Well, would you look at that!" he exclaimed. "You won over the ice queen herself!"

Mime Bomb frowned down at him.

"There's bad blood between Tigress and I." Neal told him. "Got reeeeally drunk at the V.I.L.E Yule party and made the mistake of hitting on Tigress. She was equally as drunk as me, but she's an **angry** drunk. I made one little comment to her and she clawed me in my unmentionables. I had to get stitches in a place no man should ever have to. I was walking funny for two weeks."

Mime Bomb had to admit that sounded like something Tigress would do.

"I think she's a complete bint." Neal commented.

Neal found an empty spot on the cast underneath, and so he began writing something. Once he was done, Neal recapped the eyeliner, and then stood up.

"Gotta go, love, but I hope to see you again." he said.

As Neal disappeared up the street, Mime Bomb turned his arm to see what Neal had written. He instantly felt his face heat up.

'I think you're cute, text me 555-1265'

Underneath the message, Neal had drawn a very crude penis. Mime Bomb rubbed at it, but to his horror, it wouldn't come off. Letting out a sigh, he glared in the direction Neal had disappeared to. Great. Now he had a penis drawn on his arm. How was he going to explain **this**?

When Neal made it back to the motel, he was feeling on edge.

"About time!" Dash commented in annoyance. "What took you so long? You were gone for ages!"

"Had a quickie with your mum." Neal responded, tossing the bag of food onto one of the beds.

"You're such an idiot." Dash responded, reaching for the food as the others all gathered around.

As Dash began handing everyone's food out, he paused and stared into the bag. "Where's mine?" he demanded in outrage.

"It's not in there?" Neal asked innocently. "That's strange, I ordered it!"

"No it is **not**." Dash ground out.

"They must have forgotten to put it in." Neal responded.

"You never ordered it." Dash accused. "Why are you retched in every possible way?"

"I did order it."

Dash was getting angrier by the second. "You're such a liar you-"

"He did order it." Crackle said, staring down at the receipt.

Dash let out a groan. "Wonderful."

"Look, you can have mine, fancypants, I'm not really hungry anyway." Neal responded.

Just then, Neal felt his phone buzz in his pocket. An odd sense of hope began to grow, and he headed for the bathroom. Ignoring how Dash was complaining about his poor tastes in food, Neal closed the bathroom door and pulled out his phone. Unlocking it, he saw he had a new text. Clicking on the new message, he saw an unknown number had texted him an emoji of a donkey. Neal let out a snort, realizing he was being called an ass. He responded with an eggplant and a question mark. There was a long pause and then he got a response of a scissors emoji.

Neal smirked, and took a seat on the edge of the tub, knowing this was at least a start.

He chose an emoji of a snake, a heart, and then the clown emoji and hit send.

The response was the facepalm emoji.

'Coffee tomorrow?' Neal texted. 'Just to talk?'

There was no response, and Neal felt disappointed. He sat in the bathroom for half and hour and finally accepted that Mime Bomb was not going to answer. Leaving the bathroom, he flopped down on his bed and stared at the wall. Maybe he should have been a little less forceful?

"Are you alright, Neal?" Crackle asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"Just tired." Neal commented.

Crackle frowned at him, but accepted the answer with a nod. "We're going to plan another heist in two days to lure Team Red out." he told him. "It will be at the lumbermill. We'll be stealing charity contracts and destroying them to lure her out of hiding."

"Sounds great." Neal responded, glancing down at his phone.

Two days later the plan was a complete disaster. Somehow it seemed like everyone lost and no one knew what happened to the contracts they stole. They seemed to just disappear during the fight, and the lumbermill never recovered them.

Neal had saved some stupid red-headed boy with a Boston accent from falling into a woodchipper, and now he was in trouble with Crackle over it. Apparently the kid was part of Team Red and Neal just hadn't met him before. Crackle had been furious with him, and he had shocked him multiple times with the crackle rod and even struck him with it a few times. Neal was now laying in bed recovering from Crackle's rage, when suddenly his phone buzzed. Wincing as he moved his arms to pull out his phone, he unlocked it to see a new text message.

There was an emoji of a cup of coffee with a question mark.

Suddenly, Neal didn't regret saving that kid.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal smiled happily as he walked slowly down the sidewalk, his fingers interlaced with Mime Bomb's. It had been a year since the fall of V.I.L.E, and everything finally seemed right in the world. They didn't have to worry about anyone trying to kill them, and they were free to just be who they were. After the horrors everyone endured, they were glad it was finally over.

They were both dressed casually and Mime Bomb smiled up at him, clearly just happy to be spending time with his boyfriend. Neal returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him, gentle as always. He treated Mime Bomb like he was a valuable treasure, and honestly Mime Bomb secretly liked the attention. It had taken him a while to warm up to Neal, and there was a period where Neal was making a lot of really bad attempts at flirting, but eventually Mime Bomb began trusting him, and getting to know him. Almost everyone thought he was crazy at first when he accepted Neal's advances, but now his friends and family were happy for them.

Neal reached down and wrapped an arm around Mime Bomb, pulling the other man against him protectively.

"I love you." he said, looking down at him.

Mime Bomb immediately signed the same thing back, his blue eyes absolutely shining.

"Let's go get some coffee." Neal suggested. "Today, I just want to spend every second looking at you."

Mime Bomb rolled his eyes in good nature, but gave him a nod all the same.

Neither of them had ever been so happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

**Oops, made this request waaaaaay longer than I meant to.**

**Oh well.**

**Next update will hopefully be within a week.**


	3. Damaged Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning MA Rating for this chapter
> 
> Every chapter is a different reader request. Every chapter will have different warnings and ratings, and so read the warnings very carefully. No flames.
> 
> Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be all reader requests. I am doing this to get as much writing practice as I can and want to have fun with ideas and topics I wouldn't normally write about. If you want me to write you a one-shot, then leave a comment below with as much detail as possible. Keep in mind that these will be short one-shots and not full-length multi-chapter stories. Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright except for anything involving Player, or anything involving dead pets. (no dead dog stories guys) These stories will not be in any way connected to my main AU, and will be stand alone one shots.
> 
> Not every single request will be written because I simply don't have the time to do them all. I'm going to pick and choose what interests me. Priority will be given to my loyal readers who have been leaving comments on my main stories. You know who you are.
> 
> If I need to clarify anything in your request, I will respond to your comment.

**Authornote:**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**READ THIS WARNING!**

**This request is rated M and contains sexual scenes. If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. No flames are allowed.**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know your thoughts. I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms as it helps me improve the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Disjointed Tales of Carmen Sandiego**

**Chapter 3**

**Damaged Goods**

**(End scene of New Year's fic)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal knew something was still bothering Dash the moment they got back to their hotel. Dash stood shivering from the cold, arms wrapped around himself as he waited for Neal to open the door, and was completely silent. No complaints, no angry words, just complete silence. Dash had seemed completely cool and collected all day, and Neal honestly hadn’t suspected anything was the matter until now. When he stared down at Dash, he could see his eyes had an odd look to them, one that Neal didn’t understand. Opening the door, he allowed Dash to enter before him, still hoping to have a night of really good hate-sex despite Dash’s foul mood all day.

When Neal reached out and wrapped his arms around Dash the moment they made it to their room, he expected the usual indignant shove and angry words that normally accompanied their dance. Dash always fought hard, never admitting he liked what they did, and Neal was used to the bruises and blood of the battle to come. This time however, Dash leaned into him without protest, his whole body sagging in defeat.

Neal wasn’t quite sure what to do with this, and looked down at the smaller man, feeling like something was seriously wrong. He placed a hesitant kiss on Dash’s cheek, who simply closed his eyes and said nothing. Neal frowned, not liking this sudden change of behaviour. He had seen something raw and feral in Dash earlier and knew there was more to all of this than Dash was telling him. Something was bothering Dash and he was going to find out what.

Turning Dash around, he tipped the other man’s chin up so they were looking eye to eye, and Neal gave him a look of concern.

“Alright, love, what’s the matter?” he asked. “Any other time I would have gotten an elbow to the face by now.”

Dash said nothing, his pale green eyes still full of that strange emotion that Neal couldn’t quite place.

“Come on, love, just talk to me, alright? What’s the matter?”

Dash turned his head away, the silence almost unbearable to Neal.

“What was that house to you, Dash? Why did you burn it down?”

Dash took a deep breath, his gaze still averted.

“You’re worrying me, love, come on, yell at me, hit me, just do **something**!”

Dash leaned into him again, and then his lips found Neal’s, a strange sort of desperation in the action. Neal pulled away from him.

“No, not while you’re like this.” he said firmly. “You’re not okay, Dash, and I’m not going to ignore this.”

Dash once again tried to go in for a kiss, but Neal leaned away from him. Without a word, Neal pulled Dash into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of Dash’s head. Dash seemed to completely melt against him, and Neal took a seat on the bed, pulling Dash up beside him. He felt the exact moment Dash began to cry and he tightened his hold on him, burying his face into Dash’s silky brown hair. 

“Shh, shh, it’s alright.” Neal whispered to him. “I got ya, love, everything’s going to be okay.”

Neal began running his fingers through Dash’s hair comfortingly as he whispered soft assurances, never once loosening his hold. He could feel the hotness of Dash’s tears soaking into his t-shirt, and Neal simply kept holding him, sensing that this was exactly what Dash needed.

Dash knew he wasn’t in his right mind, but he just wanted physical contact right now. He was frustrated and confused when Neal denied him, but when he was pulled into the hug, his body sank into the other man’s hold, craving the comfort. He knew he had begun to cry, but didn’t care, simply wanting to remain in the safe-feeling arms forever. He buried his face into Neal’s shirt inhaling his scent, the cheap deodorant and smell of doritos and beer mixed together into a scent that was uniquely Neal. The smell made his body relax into the hold completely, feeling safe and secure in a way he couldn’t explain.

He could hear the soft words Neal was whispering to him, but he couldn’t understand them, his mind too distracted with all his conflicting emotions as he wept shamelessly. The soft tone made it through however, and he felt himself responding to it, nuzzling his face his Neal’s neck, the man’s comforting smell surrounding him. 

Neal stared down as Dash as he held him, patiently rocking him as one would a child. He continued whispering softly to him, just wanting him to calm enough so they could speak, and he squeezed him tightly against his chest. Dash felt perfect in his arms, and Neal couldn’t stop the slight possessive feeling that came over him as he breathed in the scent of Dash. The smell was like exotic flowers mixed with smoke, and Neal clutched him tightly in his arms, prepared to sit like this all night if he had to. 

Dash shifted slightly in his arms and when he nuzzled into his neck, Neal instinctively rested his chin on top of his head. Closing his eyes, he was unable to stop the shivers of pleasure at the feeling of having Dash in his arms. 

This was completely different than anything they had experienced before, and both men were confused by it. Everything simply felt right in the world, and slowly Dash began to calm, his cheek resting against Neal’s shoulder.

Neal glanced down at him once Dash finally stilled, and they remained sitting like that, simply enjoying the feeling of holding each other. When the last of Dash’s tears fell, Neal leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his wet cheek, giving Dash’s back a reassuring rub.

“Are you feeling a little better, love?” Neal asked, his tone the gentlest he’d ever used.

Dash gave a silent nod, making no move to pull away.

“Tell me what’s been bothering you,” Neal ordered using the same comforting tone of voice. “Tell me so I can help you. You’re safe here, so let me help you. Please Dash.”

Dash closed his eyes and took another deep breath of Neal’s scent to calm himself. Without opening his eyes, he began telling Neal everything. He told him of his less than ideal childhood, he told him of discovering the haberdashery store, he told him of his love for the beautiful clothes he was never allowed to touch, he told him of Leopold and David, he told him of Leopold’s murder, and he told him about his revenge which ended with him being recruited into V.I.L.E.

Neal sat silently listening to him, his hands rubbing comforting circles on Dash’s back, and once Dash had finally finished, Neal pulled him into an even tighter hug.

“The house you burned down was your parents house,” he stated.

Dash nodded into Neal’s neck.

“And the woman you met on the street?”

“My mother,” Dash whispered.

Neal planted a kiss on top of Dash’s hair. “I’m sorry, love, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I’ll stop teasing you about your past, I promise. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Dash responded. “It’s time I got over this. I’m being stupid.”

Dash pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, and Neal quickly forced his hands away.

“You’re not being stupid, Dash Haber. This whole trip has brought up some very bad memories for you and you’re understandably upset. This is normal, and we’ll get through this together, I promise.”

Dash raised a hand to Neal’s cheek, and stared up at him, amazed at how gentle and patient Neal was being. He felt certain no other operative ever would have done this for him, but Neal was different. Neal was **his**. Dash felt a little flutter in his chest at that thought, and he slowly raised his arms to return the hug. Neal’s eyes widened in surprise, and then he smiled, the two sitting in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying the contact.

Dash then gently placed his lips to Neal’s, who once again pulled away.

“We can't,” Neal told him firmly. “Not while you’re this upset.”

“I’m fine now,” Dash said softly. “I’m better than I have been in a long time. I want this, and I know you do too.”

Neal stared at Dash’s eyes which were heavy with lust, but he still hesitated. “I just don’t want to take advantage of you, love. We should wait.”

Dash shook his head and sat back, Neal watching his every move. In one swift motion, Dash removed his shirt, and then he shifted over until he was straddling Neal’s lap. Very aware of exactly where he was seated, Dash once again went in for a kiss. Neal winced when every little movement Dash made rubbed him in just the right way, and he let out a sigh of frustration.

“Dash…” he protested.

Dash silenced him by kissing him, moving his hips in such a way that he made Neal suck in a sharp breath of air.

“I want this,” Dash assured him. “I want **you**.”

Neal felt his resolve begin to crumble as Dash deepened the kiss, his hands fumbling to remove Neal’s shirt as he did so. Neal’s whole body was screaming in want, Dash’s deliberate movements against his groin nearly driving him crazy. Neal’s hands slid across Dash’s bare stomach, and then found their way to the waistband of Dash’s pants. Running his hands along the soft skin of Dash’s back, he felt the other man shiver under his touch.

Dash finally pulled back from the kiss, and yanked Neal’s shirt off without a word. Dash then began gently sucking and nibbling the skin on Neal’s chest eliciting a deep breath of pleasure from the other man. Giving in, Neal kissed Dash with abandon, his hands roaming all over the perfect and soft skin of his partner.

Dash was grinding against him needily, and Neal couldn’t take it anymore. With one swift movement, he had Dash pinned beneath him on the bed and Neal kissed at Dash’s neck, for once being extremely gentle with him. Dash responded in kind, no anger or aggression at all in his actions. This was new for them both, but they allowed instincts to take over, and Neal rubbed against him with a moan.

Neal began working Dash’s pants down, yanking off the man’s shoes as he did so. Dash didn’t like this brief time when they didn’t have skin contact and squirmed underneath him in complaint. Once Neal successfully had the pants off, he gently yanked Dash’s boxers down, his want only increasing by the second.

Now that Dash was naked underneath him, Neal once again began gently exploring the other man’s skin with his mouth. Dash shivered underneath him as Neal’s lips wandered lower and lower, and when Neal reached his destination, Dash let out a sharp gasp. If there was one thing Neal was talented at, it was anything involving his mouth and Dash moaned in pleasure as Neal paid him some special attention. Dash arched underneath him, Neal’s tongue expertly touching him in all just the right places, and he knew he was already close to his limits. It was then that Neal pulled back and Dash let out a soft keening noise of complaint.

“Not yet, love.” Neal whispered to him.

Neal worked his own pants and boxers off and then he once again began grinding against Dash in an animalistic fashion, Dash going completely submissive underneath him. As Neal gave him a kiss, Dash deepened it, his hand reaching over towards the bedside table. Neal watched him fumble for a moment and realized what he was reaching for and so he leaned over Dash and pulled open the drawer, grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom.

As Dash kissed and sucked at the soft skin of his neck, Neal slipped on the condom, admiring the beautiful man beneath him. He honestly did think Dash was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, and he still couldn’t believe he was this lucky. Dash was already spreading his legs for him, and Neal dumped a generous amount of the lube into his hand and then began rubbing it into the man beneath him. Dash moaned lowly as Neal’s fingers did things that made him beg for more, and Neal simply smiled down at him, enjoying the heated and flushed look Dash’s skin was taking.

Dash looked up into his eyes, and the softness there surprised Neal, and he leaned in to kiss him, his fingers still preparing his partner for what was coming. Neal’s every touch seemed to burn, and Dash craved it more than anything he’d ever craved before. Gentle hands, trailed down Neal’s chest and stomach, and Neal grit his teeth as he unsuccessfully tried to hold back a moan. Dash was rocking into his fingers as he prepped him, and Neal rubbed against Dash’s leg desperately wanting to take the man right then. Forcing himself to be patient, Neal focused on trailing kisses along Dash’s smooth and soft chest.

Neal buried his face in Dash’s hair as the other man gently nipped at his chest, simply enjoying the scent of his partner. 

“Mine,” Neal breathed out possessively. “All mine.”

Dash tilted his head back to look up at him, eyes clouded with want. “Yours,” he whispered back. “I’m yours.”

This was all he could handle, and Neal reached down and turned him over, just wanting to enter Dash and lay further claim to him.

Dash lifted his hips to help, and Neal tested him once more to make sure he was prepared, and when he was satisfied, he entered him slowly and gently. Dash clutched at blankets as he sucked in a sharp gasp, but there were no complaints. It was Dash who began moving first, the smaller man lifting and lowering against him, clearly ready for more. 

Neal began rocking into him, and both couldn’t stop the loud and pleasured noises that escaped them. Although they’d been having sex for months now, Dash was just as tight as he ever was, and Neal let out another loud moan wishing they could stay like this forever. Something was definitely different this time, and Neal settled into a slow and steady rhythm trying to prolong the pleasure as long as possible. A sheen of sweat began to shine on Dash’s skin as he rocked along with him, his eyes closing in pure ecstasy.

Everything about this seemed right, Neal felt a strange feeling burn within his chest for the man beneath him. Despite no words being exchanged between them, Dash felt the same way, his emotions a confused whirlwind. Sex had always been just about pleasure for both of them, but something had shifted that night and they both felt it. Things were now different between them, and they embraced it, Neal reaching for Dash’s hand as he let out a moan.

Neither had any idea of how much time was passing, their minds lost into a fog of pleasure and need. The rest of the world ceased to exist, and Neal and Dash cried out as one as the pleasure continued to grow with each passing minute. Nothing else mattered except each other, and both were getting out of breath, their bodies trembling from the exertion. 

They were approaching their limits, and Neal bent forward to get a kiss, and Dash turned his head to meet his lips. As Neal rocked into him hard, he felt a shudder of pleasure go up his entire body, and as he climaxed, he felt Dash tense up beneath him.

Dash then arched beneath him as he screamed out his climax, both men reaching their ends at the exact same time. Dash took a few ragged breaths, and then sagged limply in exhaustion, his body shining with sweat. Neal carefully pulled out of him, and then gently shifted Dash into his arms.

Dash’s mind was in a complete fuzz, and everything around him seemed foggy and far away. He turned his head to look up at Neal and he found himself saying something that seemed completely right. Neal’s eyes widened, and he stared down at him with such surprise that Dash felt confused. What had he said? Did he say something wrong? Dash struggled to right his mind and Neal bent forward and planted his lips against Dash’s in the most tender fashion possible.

“I love you too, Dash.” Neal whispered in his ear.

Dash’s eyes became as wide as saucers, realizing he’d just told Neal that he loved him. Neal pulled him in tight, wrapping his long arms around him lovingly, and Dash relaxed into the hold, once again feeling safe and secure. He could feel the heat of Neal’s body pressing into his back, and Dash turned so he was facing him instead, snuggling into him sleepily. Neal smiled down at him, and ran his fingers through Dash’s sweaty hair, as the other man laid his head against his chest comfortably. 

Dash nuzzled against Neal, all his previous fears and anxieties long gone. He felt completely safe and protected, and for the first time in a long time, he felt loved. He listened to Neal’s heartbeat contentedly, the scent of his partner all around him. It wasn’t such a bad smell after all, and Dash breathed deeply, not wanting to ever move from this spot. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to fall asleep, knowing from now on everything was different. He loved Neal, and wanted to stay by his side forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC**

**Will try to update when I can**

**This gorgeous pic was drawn by Coulrosaurus! :)**


	4. Ménage à trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning 18+ for explicit smut
> 
> Every chapter is a different romance fic requested by readers. Every chapter will have different warnings and ratings, and so read the warnings very carefully. No flames.
> 
> Absolutely all topics/pairings/ratings are perfectly alright.

**Authornote:**

**WARNING**

**WARNING**

**READ THIS WARNING!**

**This request is rated 18+ and contains explicit M/M smut. If you do not like this sort of thing, then do not read it. No flames are allowed.**

**Neal/Dash/Bomb Request-** **For Anonymous**

**If you're enjoying the story so far, please let me know your thoughts. I'm open to all suggestions and criticisms as it helps me improve the story.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** **The Disjointed Tales of Carmen Sandiego** **

**Ménage à trois**

**Chapter 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Neal took a sip of his grape soda, feeling a little on edge as he blocked Player’s attempt to reboot the cameras. He could only keep doing this so many times before Team Red would begin getting a bit suspicious. He’d planted the false information of a power outage in the area, but he knew they didn’t have a lot of time.

Neal was sitting in a cafe a block from the Team Red base, and he was using the store’s wifi to keep an eye on things. Taking a bite of a croissant, Neal switched the cameras so he could locate his partner. Everything seemed fine there, and so he listened carefully to the conversation Team Red were having over his stolen com. He knew eventually they were going to find out he had this and change their frequency, but for now it was infinitely useful.

“ **I’m not sure what’s wrong at the base, Red.** ” he heard Player say. “ **There seems to be power on our block again, but I can’t seem to connect to the cameras. I’m going to switch the wireless connection, and reboot through that.** ”

Neal sat up in alarm. He’d no longer have control over the cameras if they switched the network connection.

“ **We’re almost back to the base.** ” Carmen responded. “ **We’ll check it out when we get there.** ”

Neal let out a curse, and reached up a hand to press his other com.

“Dash, get out of there **now** , Team Red are returning!” Neal whispered, pressing his com. “The cameras are going to come back online any second!”

Dash, who was busy searching through the Team Red files, glanced up in alarm. “ **Nice to give me a little warning, Neal** !” he hissed, shoving the papers back in the box they came from. “ **I’m in the back of the warehouse, how am I even supposed to get out without them seeing me**?!”

“Cameras are coming back online now, Fancy.” Neal warned him, seeing he’d just lost connection to their server. “Duck into a closet or something for now, and we’ll figure it out after.”

Dash dove for the nearest closet and closed the door just as the cameras turned back on. Crawling behind the piles of junk to hide, he pulled his knees up to his chest, and simply waited.

“Okay, stay where you are, Fancy, because they suspect someone messed with their cameras. I can’t see what they’re doing, but they’re talking about searching the warehouse. Hopefully you found a good hiding spot...”

Dash tried to make himself even smaller, knowing that if they moved any of the junk in the closet, they’d immediately find him. Barely daring to breathe, he stayed perfectly still and about ten minutes later, someone opened the closet door. To his relief, the person didn’t move anything.

“Clear.” Tigress’ bored voice called out, closing the door again.

Dash let out a breath of relief.

“You okay, Dash?” Neal asked.

“I’m sitting in a dirty closet next to a mop bucket.” Dash muttered quietly. “What do **you** think?”

Neal rolled his eyes, before turning his gaze back to the laptop. “I’ve almost hacked back into their system, just hang tight for a couple minutes.”

“Oh, yes, like I have a choice.” Dash snapped.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I’m going to come for you.” Neal assured him. “I’m just trying to figure out the best point of entry.”

When Team Red found nothing out of the ordinary, they quickly relaxed and Neal watched as they resumed their lives like nothing had happened. Neal studied the views from the camera, and saw what seemed to be a rather large ventilation system that ran straight through the center of the warehouse.

“Dash, what is your waist size?” Neal asked.

“ **Excuse** me?” Dash hissed.

“Relax, princess, I’m not calling you fat, I’m just trying to figure out if someone less flexible than me can fit through these vents.”

“I’m not crawling through a dirty air vent.” Dash responded irritably.

“Doesn’t look like you’re going to have much of a choice.” Neal answered. “Is there an entrance to the vent in that closet?”

Dash squinted in the darkness, and could see the metal of the vent beside him. “Yes.”

“Can you get the cover off?”

Dash let out a sigh of resignation and quietly stood up from his hiding place. Using his fingers, he pried at the vent and it easily popped open to his surprise. Glancing inside, he saw it was rather narrow and felt a little bit nervous.

“I don’t know if I can do this, Neal.” he admitted. “I can probably fit in, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to crawl…I’m worried I’ll get trapped.”

“Okay, Dashie, I’m coming for you. Hang tight, I’m on my way.”

Dash knelt back down into his hiding spot and waited nervously, hoping Neal would be able to find him. As the minutes ticked by, he became more and more nervous, worried that Neal had been captured. Knowing he would have no choice but to call the rest of the team for backup if that happened, Dash really wasn’t looking forward to it. They weren’t supposed to be anywhere **near** Team Red right now, and Crackle would definitely ring their necks.

“Psst, Fancy, you in here?” came a quiet whisper. 

Dash stood up in relief and he saw Neal smiling at him from the open grate. 

“I didn’t think you’d be able to come for me.” Dash admitted quietly.

Neal easily pulled himself out, and the moment he had both feet on the floor, he leaned down and gave his boyfriend an affectionate kiss on the lips.

“I’ll always come for you, Dash.”

Dash offered him a smile, and then glanced back at the grate. “So, how are we getting me out of here?”

Neal looked Dash up and down as if making a few mental calculations, and then he stared at the vent. “I’m going to go first and you stay as flat and as still as possible and hold onto my feet. I’ll pull you out.”

Dash grimaced. “And if I get stuck?”

“You won’t,” Neal assured him. “I promise.”

“But-”

“Do you trust me?” Neal asked, giving him a soft smile.

Dash leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. “Not at all.” he replied.

Neal knew he was just joking and grinned at him with good nature. “Okay, Fancy, let’s get you out of here.”

Neal easily crawled into the vent and once he was inside, he waited for Dash to awkwardly climb in after him. Once Dash had a firm grip on his ankles, Neal began pulling them through the vent silently, knowing exactly where he had to go.

Neal quickly made his way through the maze that was the ventilation system, knowing he didn’t have a lot of time before Crackle noticed they were missing. If Crackle even **suspected** they’d disobeyed his orders, they’d be on patrol duty until their legs gave out.

Glancing out the nearby grate as he crawled along, Neal froze when he saw Mime Bomb walking by. 

“Holy shit.” Neal gasped out quietly in surprise.

“What is it?” Dash whispered, crawling up a bit so he could see.

Mime Bomb was standing just in front of them, his hair still wet from the shower and just a towel around his waist. He was carefully combing the tangles out of his hair in front of the bathroom mirror, his blue eyes looking a bit sleepy. His chest was still damp, and as Neal stared, tiny droplets of water ran down the mime’s lithe stomach before soaking into the towel. The boy’s face was free from any makeup for the first time either had ever seen, and the villains both stared at his smooth and handsome face, not expecting the mime to be this pretty.

“Oh, fuck.” Dash gasped out a bit too loudly.

The mime abruptly stopped combing out his hair, and he turned to stare at the vent, his gaze immediately falling on the two villains. Mime Bomb’s eyes widened, and he was clearly taken off-guard, but surprisingly enough he didn’t seem frightened.

“Er...hi.” Neal greeted awkwardly, waving.

Mime Bomb then narrowed his eyes, and Neal knew what this looked like.

“Uh...I **swear** we’re not being pervs.” Neal stated. “We were just passing by, and glanced into the room.”

Mime Bomb’s expression was anything **but** impressed, and he crossed his arms against his chest self-consciously as he backed up a few steps from the vent. While maintaining eye contact with the villains, he reached for a red alert button on the wall.

“Wait, wait!” Neal protested.

To his complete surprise, Mime Bomb actually paused, hand hovering over the button.

“Sorry for startling you, love.” Neal said. “We’re not going to hurt anyone, we’re just trying to get safely out.”

Mime Bomb’s hand inched closer to the button. 

“We’re just leaving.” Neal assured him. “No need to do that.”

Mime Bomb’s hand went a little closer to the button.

“Oh, come on.” Dash whined. “At **least** give us a head start! I really don’t want to get the shit kicked out of me today.”

Mime Bomb gave Dash a frown, his brows crinkling in disapproval.

“I **swear** we weren’t going to hurt anyone.” Neal promised. “We were just looking to see what information you had about Crackle.”

“Don’t tell him that!” Dash hissed at him.

“We’re just worried about him.” Neal told Mime Bomb. “He’s our teammate, and we want to help him. He’s been getting worse lately, and we’re concerned.”

Mime Bomb seemed to grow thoughtful, his hand not moving any closer to the button.

“Just let us go, sweetheart, **please** just let us go.” Neal begged. “No need to tattle!”

Mime Bomb met Neal’s gaze directly, and then pressed the button.

“Aw, you brat!” Neal exclaimed, knowing they now had to move fast.

Crawling as fast as he could, Neal pulled Dash along behind him, knowing they only had seconds before they’d be captured. Falling out of the vent outside, Neal lifted Dash down to the ground just as Team Red burst out of the door nearby. Neal and Dash exchanged a look and then bolted in opposite directions, knowing they stood a better chance of escaping that way. Team Red took chase, and they both ran as fast and as hard as they could to lose them.

Neal met Dash at their usual meeting spot behind the Kosher deli, and Neal immediately fussed over the injury on Dash’s leg. Dash had caught his leg on a piece of barbed wire when climbing over a fence to get away from Carmen, and it was bleeding a lot. Neal wouldn’t let him walk on it, and much to Dash’s embarrassment, he was piggybacked home.

As soon as they walked in the door, Crackle looked up from reading the paper and zeroed in on the bloody leg.

“What happened?” he demanded. “Were you attacked?”

“Naw, Dash caught his leg on something sharp while we were out.” Neal said, sitting Dash down on top of the kitchen table.

Crackle carefully lifted Dash’s pantleg so he could take a look, and he frowned. “It’s not too bad.” he said after a moment. “No stitches, but we’ll still need to disinfect the leg.”

As Crackle left to get the medical kit, Neal turned to Dash and gave him a fond smile. Dash rolled his eyes at him, and let out a short laugh.

“You’re ridiculous,” he commented. “...give me a kiss.”

Neal obliged, and when Crackle re-entered the room, he gave an eye roll at the sight of them. “You know the rules, keep anything beyond kissing to your bedroom.”

“Aye aye, fearless leader.”

As Crackle carefully disinfected the leg and bandaged it, he couldn’t help but laugh at the two men trying to subtly make out without him noticing. Once the leg was done, he gave Dash a gentle push off the table, and then pointed to the other room.

“Out of the kitchen.” he ordered. “Go get it out of your system somewhere else.”

Neal gave him a cheeky grin, and then grabbed a hold of Dash who let out a squawk of surprise as he was tossed over Neal’s shoulder like a sack of grain. Dash immediately elbowed him hard in the head in protest.

“Neal, you asshole!” Dash protested, struggling hard. “Put me down **now**!”

“Hush you.” Neal responded, giving him a playful slap on the ass.

Dash flushed in anger, but did stop struggling, instead heaving a sigh and simply allowing himself to be carried to their shared bedroom. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night when they were both curled up together and on the verge of sleep, Neal glanced down at Dash and planted a kiss on top of his head. Dash looked up at him sleepily, and offered him a smile.

“Soooo.” Neal said. “That Mime Bomb…”

“I know.” Dash agreed. “ **Very** nice face, and his eyes are gorgeous.”

Neal nodded, and then got a thoughtful look on his face. “He didn’t seem that put off by us.” he observed. “He’s always been a bit friendlier towards me than the rest of his team. I bet I could get him to kiss me if I wanted to.”

“I bet I could get him to fuck me.” Dash retorted.

Neal’s eyes widened. “Would you?” he questioned. “If you could?”

Dash traced lazy circles on Neal’s chest with his finger as he considered it. “Yes. I think he’s extremely cute, but I’d only do it if you were there as well.”

“A Ménage à trois.” Neal chuckled. “How kinky of you, Dash.”

“Would **you** do it, if you could?” Dash asked, genuinely curious.

Neal snorted. “Of course I would. I’ve been eyeing that mime since he was in the academy. He’s a fiiiine piece of ass.”

“You’re a vulgar monster.” Dash muttered, snuggling a bit closer.

“You like me this way and you know it.” Neal responded with a smirk.

They fell silent for a while and Neal was just starting to doze off, when Dash spoke up. “Then why don’t we do it?”

“Hmm?” Neal questioned, sleepily.

“Let’s do it.”

Neal was instantly wide awake. “What?”

“Let’s fuck the mime.”

Neal sat up and looked down at Dash. “Are you serious?”

Dash nodded.

“Um, Dashie, he’s on Team Red.”

Dash gave a shrug. “He practically screams untouched virgin, and I bet he thinks about sex **constantly**. I bet we could persuade him.”

“You’re really serious about this!” Neal said with a laugh.

Dash nodded against his chest. “I want to fuck the mime.”

Neal laughed even harder. “Aw, Fancy, this is why I love you so much, you always surprise me.”

They fell silent again for a few minutes, and then Neal said. “We’ll need to come up with a plan or else this is going to end with all of Team Red beating the shit out of us.”

Dash nodded sleepily. “Then let’s get to planning.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mime Bomb stared at his reflection in the mirror with a frown. Even after spending a year of slowly increasing the amount of time he went without makeup, it still bothered him every time he saw his bare face. His face was one he had worked hard to forget when he chose his mime persona, and getting over that wasn’t easy. His face was one of fear, of weakness, and it reminded him of his terrible childhood. He was full of confidence when he wore the makeup, and he felt like he lost a part of himself every time he had to remove it.

Raising a hand to his freckled cheek, he let out a sigh and turned away, not wanting to see himself any more. He brushed his teeth facing away from the mirror, instead staring at the wall blankly. When he spit and rinsed his mouth, he carefully avoided looking at the mirror.

He’d been feeling a little down all day, and so when a mission came up in the next town over, Mime Bomb begged off claiming he wasn’t feeling well. Zack originally was going to stay home with him, but it was clear he wanted to go, and so Mime Bomb assured him he was just going to relax and go to bed early. Zack had seemed relieved he didn’t have to miss out, and he left with the others, and they wouldn’t return until morning.

Turning off the tap, Mime Bomb turned out the light and left the bathroom, planning on relaxing with his laptop for a while. He’d found a site that had a bunch of illegally recorded videos of Broadway performances, and he had every intention of watching a few while he had some peace and quiet. Turning out lights as he walked down the hall, he entered his bedroom, feeling a bit sleepy and ready to relax. He definitely wasn’t expecting the sight of Neal lounging on his bed, cheeky smile on his face.

Mime Bomb nearly jumped a mile, and then he froze, simply staring at the villain.

“Hey, love.” Neal greeted.

Mime Bomb immediately ran for the panic button on the wall, and Neal hurriedly sat up.

“Wait, wait, wait!” he called out.

Mime Bomb paused just a few steps away from the button.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”

Mime Bomb narrowed his eyes at the villain.

“I’ve never tried to hurt you before, have I?” Neal asked, knowing he hadn’t.

Mime Bomb frowned at him, eyes still narrowed to slits.

“I’m not here for anything evil, I just came to see you.”

Mime Bomb felt alarmed and backed up a step. Neal slowly got up, and held his hands up appeasingly.

“Tonight, I’m not working for V.I.L.E and I’m not part of Team Crackle. Tonight I’m just Neal, and I just want to talk.”

Neal took a couple steps closer, and Mime Bomb backed up further, feeling his back hit the wall. He felt trapped, and felt his anxiety levels starting to rise as he knew he might have to fight his way out of this situation. Neal advanced closer, and Mime Bomb signed at Neal, ordering him to stop. Neal did, and Mime Bomb glanced over at the panic button, wondering why he didn’t press it when he had the chance. Neal could see the fear in the boy’s eyes, and felt bad for scaring him and knew he had to show he meant no harm.

“Sweetheart, I just want to talk.”

Mime Bomb slowly turned to look at him, surprised and confused by the sudden term of endearment. 

Neal offered him a gentle smile. “You are gorgeous, Yuri, and I’d really like to get to know you better.”

The sound of his name being spoken out loud made a shiver go up Mime Bomb’s spine, and he stared at Neal with wide eyes as the villain advanced towards him.

Neal was now standing over Mime Bomb, their height difference never more noticeable as Neal seemed to loom over him.

“I’ve been attracted to you ever since the first moment I laid eyes on you years ago.” Neal told him, leaning down a bit so he could look into Mime Bomb’s eyes. 

Mime Bomb could feel the hot puffs of breath on his cheek, and a moment later he felt Neal’s lips on his own. Mime Bomb’s eyes widened and he pulled away, kicking out as he did so. His foot hit Neal’s kneecap hard, and Neal fell to the floor with a loud hiss of pain, clutching at his injured leg. Mime Bomb scrambled away from him towards the panic button, but then stopped when he heard the pained sounds coming from the other man. Slowly turning around, he stared down at Neal as the villain held his knee in agony.

Mime Bomb had forgotten how easily Neal’s joints were injured, and frowned, taking pity on the other man. He heaved a sigh and then left the bedroom. Neal watched him leave and let out a curse, realizing he had messed everything up.

“You idiot!” Dash hissed from where he was hiding in the closet. “You pushed him too hard, too fast! He’s obviously a virgin, and you have to take things slow! Stop scaring him!”

The door then reopened just seconds later and Mime Bomb came back in holding an icepack. He held a hand out towards Neal, and the villain took it, being helped back to his feet. Mime Bomb ushered him over to take a seat on the bed, and then he placed an icepack on Neal’s sore knee.

“I’m sorry.” Neal told him, averting his gaze.

Mime Bomb cocked his head at him, expression skeptical.

“I just really like you, and I was too pushy. I’m sorry I kissed you without your permission.”

Mime Bomb frowned at him and still looked a bit suspicious, and so Neal gently laid a hand on the boy’s knee. Mime Bomb brushed his hand off, and then readjusted the icepack, looking a bit annoyed.

“We’ve known each other for quite a long time now, love, and you know I’ve never hurt any of Team Red. I’d **never** hurt you, and I just want to get to know you better.”

Neal received a skeptical look.

“I like you, and I really want to be friends.” Neal insisted. “Can’t we be friends?”

Mime Bomb stared him straight in the face, his gaze penetrating, and Neal hesitantly reached a hand out and brushed the boy’s hair out of his face.

“I promise I’ll never betray your trust.”

A brief emotion crossed Mime Bomb’s face that Neal couldn’t quite place, and then the boy swatted Neal’s hand away. It wasn’t lost on Neal that there had been a bit of hesitation. He reached out and placed his hand back on Mime Bomb’s knee.

“I would **never** be so cruel to trick you like this. I’ve had a crush on you since you were in the academy.” he admitted.

Mime Bomb’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting this.

“You were so sweet and shy the day we met.” Neal commented with a smile. “I thought you were the most adorable operative I’d ever seen.”

Mime Bomb grimaced, not sure how he felt over being referred to as adorable. 

Neal noted his hand hadn’t been pushed away and continued. “I saw you were special right from the first time we met. All the rest of your classmates chose basic codenames, but you stood apart from them all. You were made to stand out, love, and believe me I noticed.”

Neal very, **very** slowly rubbed his fingers across Mime Bomb’s knee and then continued speaking.

“You’re different from the rest and I’m so happy to know you. You’re sweet, smart and incredibly handsome. I want to get to know you better, Yuri.”

Mime Bomb felt his breath quicken, and he stared up at Neal with uncertain eyes, still not sure whether Neal was being genuine. Neal smiled at him, and Mime Bomb felt himself relaxing ever so slightly, knowing the villain wasn’t likely to hurt him. Neal reached up and very gently cupped Mime Bomb’s face, smiling even wider when the boy didn’t pull away. He made eye contact with him, his expression open and honest, and Mime Bomb averted his gaze.

“Come on, love, let me look at those gorgeous eyes of yours.” Neal encouraged.

Mime Bomb hesitantly looked up, and Neal rubbed a thumb on the boy’s cheek, maintaining eye contact.

“Your eyes are the prettiest shade of blue I’ve ever seen.” he complimented. “They’re the colour of those little flowers...what are they called? Forget-Me-nots! Your eyes remind me of Forget-Me-Nots, and I can’t get them out of my mind.”

Mime Bomb had always loved physical contact, but this was somehow different then when he was hugged or comforted by his family. Neal’s touch was incredibly gentle, and there was a strange emotion lurking within the other man’s eyes. They were enemies, and Mime Bomb knew he should have called for help, but he found himself wanting to wait a while. The hand on his face felt good and despite his reservations, he began leaning into it.

Neal’s hand began very slowly creeping up Mime Bomb’s thigh who didn’t seem to notice, too preoccupied by how Neal was edging closer to him. Neal began leaning towards him, and Mime Bomb immediately tensed but Neal stopped just a hairsbreadth away from the boy’s mouth. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked, his breath feeling hot against Mime Bomb’s face.

Mime Bomb leaned away from him, and he expected the man to look frustrated, but Neal simply smiled.

“I won’t touch you unless you want me to.” he assured him.

Mime Bomb had never really been kissed before Neal’s stolen kiss earlier, and he wasn’t sure this was something he wanted. Neal wasn’t asking for a kiss on the cheek, he was asking for something more intimate. Mime Bomb couldn’t deny he was curious about it, but did he even **like** Neal? He stared at the villain as he considered it, honestly not sure. He thought of Neal’s smile, his easy-going manner, and the kindness he had displayed time and time again, and Mime Bomb realized he did like him. They were on opposite sides, but he did like Neal as a person. Neal may not be the most handsome man in the world, but he was incredibly nice.

Neal had gone silent as he watched Mime Bomb’s internal struggle, hoping the boy wasn’t about to kick him again. Mime Bomb gave him an uncertain look and then he gave Neal a very hesitant nod. Neal’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Yes?” he questioned. “I can kiss you?”

Mime Bomb flushed and averted his eyes, but he gave another nod. Neal began slowly leaning in and when their lips met, it was with a lot of hesitance, but with great gentleness. Neal deepened the kiss, and Mime Bomb allowed it, the sensation not at all like he expected. He returned the kiss, and he suddenly felt Neal’s hand gently rub across the front of his pants. He slapped Neal’s hand away without stopping the kiss, and Neal rubbed at Mime Bomb’s thigh instead. 

The kiss felt good and when Neal pulled back, he leaned forward, clumsily mashing his lips against Neal’s. He felt Neal smile into the kiss, and the hand was suddenly back on the front of his pants. He slapped the hand away, but it was already too late, and he flushed when he realized his body was reacting eagerly to the touch.

Neal began kissing Mime Bomb on the neck and the boy sucked in a sharp breath, his skin prickling at the pleasure this caused. Tilting his head back to allow Neal to continue, he felt his bottom squeezed, and was about to slap the hand away when suddenly he felt teeth lightly touch the soft skin of his neck. This took him completely off-guard and he gasped in surprise, his attention now entirely focussed on what Neal’s mouth was doing. Neal licked and nibbled on the vulnerable neck, one hand roaming over the growing bulge in the boy’s pants, while the other cupped his ass. This time Mime Bomb did not try to pull away.

Neal wrapped his arms around him as he continued nibbling on the neck, and when he went in for a kiss on the lips, it was eagerly returned. Neal then very slowly and gently pulled the boy down onto the bed. As he crawled on top of him and went for a kiss, Mime Bomb suddenly pulled away. Neal sat back a bit so he could see the boy’s face, and when he saw the fear, he held up his hands in surrender.

“I’ll stop anytime you want me to, love.” he assured him. “I won’t do **anything** you don’t want me to.”

Mime Bomb bit his lower lip, and Neal could still see the uncertainty.

“If you want me to stop, just pinch me and I’ll stop immediately, alright? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Mime Bomb looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. Neal bent back over him and they locked lips, and when Neal’s hands began to roam across the body under him, he wasn’t at all surprised to suddenly be pinched. Keeping true to his word, he stopped and once again leaned back. Mime Bomb was obviously just testing him, because he immediately gave him a nod and then reached up to pull him back down.

“I mean it, sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt you.” Neal promised, his hands once again roaming across the lithe body beneath him.

Every touch felt good, and Mime Bomb relaxed as he allowed Neal to take complete control. Neal’s hands began lifting his shirt and once again Mime Bomb panicked and pinched him. Neal stopped, but his hands were still on the edge of the shirt.

“You want me to stop, love?”

Mime Bomb’s whole body was craving to be touched, and he realized he wanted Neal to continue. He shook his head no, and Neal smiled at him, slowly pulling the shirt over the boy’s head. As soon as the bare skin was exposed, Neal ran his hands gently over the heavily scarred chest, not sure how sensitive the skin would be. Mime Bomb shivered underneath him, and Neal leaned down and began licking at the skin, eliciting a gasp of surprise. When he ran his tongue across one of the boy’s nipples, Mime Bomb let out another gasp and Neal began sucking and nibbling at the tender flesh, able to feel the difference in the boy.

Neal began stroking the front of Mime Bomb’s pants, and he could feel as the boy responded to his touches eagerly. He kissed him on the lips, and when Mime Bomb began returning the kiss, Neal parted the boy’s lips with his tongue so he could explore his mouth more thoroughly. Mime Bomb started to pull away, but then reached up and wrapped his arms around Neal, closing his eyes as he inhaled the scent of the other man. Neal smelled like mint and cheap deodorant and Mime Bomb suspected he had recently showered just for him. Running his fingers through Neal’s hair, he realized the hair felt clean, and he smiled into the kiss.

“You like Dash Haber, right love?” Neal asked as he slipped a hand down the front of Mime Bomb’s pants.

Mime Bomb pinched him and so Neal withdrew his hand.

“Do you like Dash?”

Mime Bomb stared up at him in confusion.

“Do you think he’s handsome?”

Mime Bomb hesitantly nodded, and Neal ran his fingers lightly over the boy’s chest. Mime Bomb squirmed at the pleasure this caused, and pulled him back down towards him. Neal kissed him and then asked.

“Would you kiss him if he was interested in you?”

The confusion was back in Mime Bomb’s eyes, but he very, very hesitantly nodded. He thought Dash Haber was gorgeous, and he had been secretly eyeing him for the last six months.

“Would you let him join in if he was here?”

Mime Bomb had no idea why Neal was asking him this, wondering if the other man was feeling insecure. Neal certainly didn’t look insecure, and so Mime Bomb gave a very confused nod. What was with these hypothetical questions? He was expecting Neal to look angry or perhaps a little disappointed, but instead, he smiled.

“Close your eyes, love, I have a surprise for you.”

Mime Bomb raised a brow and suddenly Neal was kissing him again, this time a little rougher, and Mime Bomb eagerly returned the kiss, just wanting to be touched. Neal’s fingers ran across his chest and he sucked in a needy breath.

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.” Neal encouraged. “Let me give you your surprise.”

Giving the older man a bemused look, Mime Bomb closed his eyes, as Neal continued trailing kisses down his neck.

“Keep them closed.” Neal said, his tone sounding suspiciously amused.

He felt Neal lean back off him, and Mime Bomb squirmed needily, wanting the physical contact back. He felt the bed shift a bit, and was about to open his eyes to see why Neal had stopped when he felt lips suddenly back on his own. Neal was being much more gentle this time, and the kiss felt completely different somehow. The lips were softer, and the hands that touched him felt softer as well. His neck was suddenly being sucked on and Mime Bomb tilted his head back to give him better access, his body craving the contact.

Mime Bomb pulled him back up for another kiss and he tasted cherry chapstick. Cherry chapstick was his surprise? What kind of surprise was **that**? Inhaling deeply, he noted that Neal smelled like a field after the rain and was confused. Why did Neal smell completely different than before? Reaching his hands out, his fingers found soft and silky hair, and he sunk his hands into it, now becoming alarmed.

Opening his eyes, he saw Dash Haber on top of him, smiling down at him in clear amusement.

“Hi, Yuri.” he greeted.

Mime Bomb froze, his eyes going impossibly wide. Glancing around the room, he saw Neal seated at the end of the bed, smiling at him.

“Do you like your surprise, love?” he asked him. “Dash wants to join in as well.”

Mime Bomb looked like he was going to start having a panic attack, and so Dash reached out and carefully took his hands in his own. He lifted the hands and gave them a gentle kiss, and Mime Bomb stilled, watching him carefully. Dash smiled at him, and Mime Bomb had never seen him with such a genuinely nice smile. There was no anger, no annoyance, no disdain and the sweet smile instantly had Mime Bomb blushing, and he knew Dash was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

Dash placed a hand on either side of Mime Bomb as he leaned forward, and he brushed his lips tenderly across his cheek, and Mime Bomb turned his head so their lips met. Kissing Dash was completely different than kissing Neal, and it was clear the man was trying very hard to go slowly for him. Mime Bomb appreciated that and began to relax into the kiss, and he felt Dash smile again. The kisses began trailing down his neck and once again, Mime Bomb’s body was reacting eagerly to the attention. 

Dash intertwined their fingers, and the next thing Mime Bomb knew, his hands were pinned above his head as Dash sucked and licked at his neck. He tensed for a second, but then tilted his head back when he realized how good it felt. He felt the bed shift and a moment later he felt a second pair of hands on him, and he opened his eyes and glanced down to see Neal was now beside him. Neal was no longer wearing a shirt, and he leaned down and began kissing and licking close to Mime Bomb’s navel, causing a surprised gasp from the boy.

It was then that both men began working together as they kissed all over his chest and neck. Mime Bomb had no idea kissing could feel this good, and he squirmed as he began feeling more and more aroused. He felt a hand cup the bulge in his pants, and he immediately pinched Dash hard on the arm since he couldn’t reach Neal.

“Ow!” Dash exclaimed in surprise. “He pinched me!”

Neal let out a laugh and removed his hands away from Mime Bomb’s pants. “Sorry, Yuri sweetheart.” he apologized. “Anytime you want me to stop doing something, just pinch Dash as hard as you can.”

Dash flashed him an unimpressed look and then gave Mime Bomb a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t mind the idiot.” he whispered to Mime Bomb with a smile. “He’s incorrigible.” 

Neal leaned forward and kissed Dash tenderly on the cheek. “And you’re a brat.” he responded.

Dash rolled his eyes, and then slipped off of Mime Bomb and allowed Neal to take his place. As Neal crawled forward, his body purposely brushed against the front of Mime Bomb’s pants, who subconsciously raised his hips to press against him. Neal leaned down to capture Mime Bomb’s mouth with his own, the bare skin of their chests touching for the first time.

Neal’s skin felt hot against his own, and Mime Bomb never expected it to feel so good. Reaching out his hands, he pulled Neal more tightly against himself, gasping as Neal pressed against his growing erection. Dash leaned over from above and once again seized his wrists, and as he pulled the boy’s arms above his head, Mime Bomb saw Dash had removed his shirt as well. Neal ground his hips into Mime Bomb in such a way that Mime Bomb sucked in a sharp breath, realizing things were starting to move really fast. 

As Neal continued grinding into him, Dash leaned over and began kissing and licking at Mime Bomb’s throat slowly, causing the younger man to shiver beneath him. Mime Bomb’s pants felt too tight, and he was quickly getting incredibly uncomfortable. He unexpectedly felt Neal’s hand once again sneak its way into his pants, and he was about to give him a kick when suddenly he felt the warmth of Neal’s hand grasp his erection. Mime Bomb gasped at the immediate overload of sensations this caused, and as Neal began tenderly rubbing him, he squirmed and then pulled a hand away from Dash. When he pinched Neal, the man immediately stopped and then glanced up at him with a raised brow.

The loss of contact almost hurt, and Mime Bomb’s body was practically screaming in want. He shifted uncomfortably, and Neal grinned in amusement.

“You sure you want me to stop, love?” he asked, his fingers lightly brushing the front of the pants.

Just that brief touch caused waves of pleasure to course through him, and once again Mime Bomb squirmed in discomfort. Neal smiled knowingly, and leaned forward to kiss him slowly and sensually on the lips, and Dash in turn leaned down to kiss Neal, his hands pinning Mime Bomb’s arms out of the way.

Neal continued grinding against Mime Bomb who was starting to look a bit desperate. When Neal reached down and gave him a squeeze, Mime Bomb bucked against the hand, and Neal gave another amused smirk. 

Keeping his hand on the bulge, he looked down into Mime Bomb’s eyes and asked “Do you want me to keep going?”

Mime Bomb bit his lower lip and then gave a very hesitant nod. Neal grinned and slipped his hand down the front of the pants. As soon as he was touched, Mime Bomb bucked against the hand, the touch making him feel like he was going to lose his mind. There were so many sensations at once, with Neal and Dash both kissing him, while their hands roamed over him gently. Mime Bomb’s pants were way too tight and he felt his breath quicken as the pleasure continued to mount. He then realized what he was allowing Neal to do and reached down to stop him with a pinch.

Neal immediately stopped and the second he did, Mime Bomb realized how horrendous it was to be left unsatisfied like this. Mime Bomb quickly grabbed Neal’s hand and placed it back and Neal grinned at him, clearly finding this hilarious.

“How about if we make you a little more comfortable?” Neal suggested, placing his hands on the waistband of the pants. “Let’s give you some room.” 

A quick flash of fear entered Mime Bomb’s eyes and Neal gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m not going to hurt you, love. I **promise** you’re going to like it. I’ll stop any time you want me to.”

Mime Bomb seemed nervous, and Neal waited until the boy gave him a small nod before he carefully pulled the pants down. He pulled them fully off and then tossed them aside, immediately turning his attention to the boy’s boxers. When Neal yanked them down, Mime Bomb’s face turned completely scarlet, and he glanced up at Dash who was paying rapt attention to Neal’s actions.

Neal and Dash both looked Mime Bomb up and down in appreciation, who squirmed in discomfort now that no one was touching him. Dash was stripping just behind him and Mime Bomb glanced up, watching as the other man carefully removed his pants and then neatly folded them and set them aside. Neal on the other hand tore at his own pants impatiently and then carelessly kicked them aside.

Mime Bomb looked both men up and down, Neal and Dash as different as night and day. Although both were slender, Dash’s body was a lot softer with not a lot of defined muscle. His body was flawless in every way, and Mime Bomb stared at him in appreciation. Dash was beautiful, and Mime Bomb offered him a smile which was immediately returned. He’d never seen the man look so kindly at anyone before.

Neal’s body on the other hand looked solid, and definitely had wiry muscles, and his skin was covered in scars from years of being a field operative. Mime Bomb’s gaze lingered on the enormous scars that had been left from the bear attack, knowing that each and every one of those scars had a story. Neal may not be stereotypically handsome, but he was definitely interesting. He was one of the most genuine people he had ever met.

Neal saw him looking and he grinned at him cheekily. “Like what you see, love?”

Mime Bomb flushed again and Neal laughed, crawling back up onto the bed.

“Tonight, it's all about you, Yuri, and we’re going to show you the time of your life.” he promised, bending over and giving him a lick straight up his shaft. 

Mime Bomb gave a jerk of surprise, the sudden explosion of pleasure almost scaring him. Something must have shown on his face, because a moment later, Dash shoved Neal out of his way as he knelt down at the end of the bed.

“No one wants those teeth of yours near their dick, Neal!” he scolded. “Let **me** take care of this.”

Neal rolled his eyes, scooched over and gently pulled Mime Bomb up into a sitting position, sitting the boy in his lap.Mime Bomb was a little concerned about this, that was until Dash leaned forward and gave him a teasing lick across the tip of his very erect penis. Mime Bomb sucked in a sharp breath, and Neal chuckled, leaning down to pull the boy into a kiss. It was then that Dash took him fully into his mouth and Mime Bomb gasped in shock, the pleasure reaching heights he didn’t even know were possible.

Breathing fast, Mime Bomb tensed up but didn’t try to stop Dash, instead tilting his head back and kissing Neal with such fervor it surprised the older man. Mime Bomb let out a silent moan and clutched Neal’s hand tightly, knowing he was already getting close to his limits. 

Dash’s mouth and tongue were doing things that Mime Bomb had never even considered before, and he began breathing harder the closer and closer he approached climax. Just as he was approaching his end, it was then that Dash pulled away. Mime Bomb’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at Dash with a betrayed look. Feeling unbelievably frustrated, he ached with want and just wanted Dash to finish him off. He glared at the other man, and wished he could say something.

Dash smiled up at him when he saw the outrage, and Neal wrapped his arms around Mime Bomb, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Not yet, love, we still have a lot more planned for you.”

Mime Bomb suddenly realized exactly where he was sitting and could feel Neal’s erection pressing into him. Glancing down towards Neal’s crotch uncertainly, Mime Bomb didn’t think he was ready for that quite yet and edged out of the villain’s lap. He just wanted to finish, and knew he’d have to take things from there. Neal watched him in curiosity, and to his shock Mime Bomb turned around and pushed him in the chest, knocking him onto his back on the bed. He then crawled on top of him and pinned him down by the shoulders, kissing him hard on the lips. Neal stared up at him, and then amusement entered his eyes.

“Are...are you trying to **top** me?” he asked with a grin.

Mime Bomb stared down at him with a determined expression and Neal couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped him. “Aw this is adorable.” he commented. “Okay, love, go ahead.”

Dash crawled up beside them, simply resting his chin on Neal’s shoulder as he watched. “Well, **this** is going to be interesting…”

“Shh, don’t tell him!” Neal scolded.

Mime Bomb frowned at them both, and then went in for a clumsy kiss. When he pulled away, Neal smiled at him encouragingly.

“Good start,” Neal complimented. “I like it so far!”

Mime Bomb’s frown deepened at the villain’s obvious amusement, and he went in for another kiss, this one more forceful and he deepened the kiss as Neal responded to it. He could taste mint, a very sweet mint and he began exploring Neal’s mouth with his tongue, the flavour familiar, but he couldn’t seem to place it. Tic Tacs? No… Mentos? No, that wasn’t it either. Mime Bomb then figured out the flavour, and he smiled into the kiss. Thin mints. Sucking on Neal’s lower lip as he pulled away from the kiss, he was pleased to see Neal seemed speechless for once, simply looking up at him with wide eyes. Mime Bomb gave him a smirk and this seemed to snap Neal out of it.

“...damn, kid.” he commented breathily.

Mime Bomb then gave him an uncertain look, not quite sure how to proceed from here. He didn’t have to worry about it however, because in one swift movement, Neal switched their positions. Pinning him down, Neal aggressively began kissing and sucking at Mime Bomb’s throat, grinding against him like an animal in heat. With every movement, the pleasure kept building, and Mime Bomb became aware of a burning heat between his legs as he moved his hips needily along with the other man. Mime Bomb began to tremble as he got closer and closer to climax, and when Neal nipped him on the shoulder possessively, Mime Bomb gasped and then arched his back as he suddenly came. Neal then paused and glanced down at him.

“...oops.” Neal said, grinning sheepishly.

Dash immediately smacked him hard in the arm. “Way to go, **idiot**!” he hissed.

Mime Bomb simply laid there as he caught his breath, and Neal gave him an apologetic look.

“Sorry, love, but we still have a lot left to show you... Let’s give you a few minutes to recover, and in the meantime I’ll deal with the horny princess.”

Neal then grabbed a hold of Dash who let out a yelp of surprise as he was suddenly yanked over beside Mime Bomb. Neal then savagely kissed him and Dash squirmed underneath him, clearly annoyed over the rough treatment. 

Neal stroked his hands across the soft skin of Dash’s chest and stomach causing the smaller man to shiver under his touch, and Mime Bomb watched a bit uncertainly. As Neal began to grind against Dash, Dash made a small keening noise of want and he smiled up at his partner, his expression soft and open. Neal and Dash made eye contact and Neal returned the smile, and the tenderness in the look had Mime Bomb blushing. It was obvious the other two men had a very close relationship and he felt like an outsider looking in. 

Neal was obviously ready for more because he was suddenly reaching down for his pants which were on the floor. Reaching into the pockets, he pulled out a handful of condoms and a tube of lube and Mime Bomb blushed when he realized what he was about to witness. Neal saw the way he was watching and saw the nervousness in the boy’s eyes. Leaning over, he gave him a gentle kiss.

“Just watch and you’ll see that I’m not going to hurt Dash in any way.” he assured him. “It will feel good, I promise.”

Dash squirmed impatiently and so Neal opened the lube and squeezed out a good amount into his hand. As he crawled back on top of Dash, he reached down and Dash willingly spread his legs as Neal began rubbing the lube into him. Dash let out a gasp when Neal inserted a finger inside him, and Mime Bomb’s blush became even more pronounced as Dash began moaning in want. Although a bit tired, Mime Bomb found his body reacting to the noises coming out of Dash, and he watched in interest as Neal massaged the other man gently.

Dash looked absolutely beautiful to Mime Bomb as the villain gasped and whined needily, and he edged over and leaned down to kiss him. Dash opened his eyes and looked up at him in surprise, but he eagerly returned the kiss, reaching up a hand to run it through Mime Bomb’s red hair affectionately. He was kissing Dash when Neal inserted a second finger and he felt how he tensed up as he let out a breath of surprise. Wondering if this was causing him pain, Mime Bomb kissed at Dash’s throat and chest, enjoying how he could feel him twitching beneath his lips. 

Neal smiled when he saw Mime Bomb participating already and he reached forward and gave him a kiss on the ear, causing the boy to look up at him with a smile.

“You’re beautiful.” Neal complimented, giving him a kiss on the lips.

Mime Bomb flushed at this, but it pleased him, and he smiled wider as he bent to give Dash another kiss. When a third finger was inserted, Dash let out a sharp cry and Mime Bomb felt his heart race in panic, thinking Neal had accidentally hurt him. He quickly gave Neal a pinch who paused in surprise to glance down at him. Mime Bomb pointed to Dash with a worried look on his face, and Neal smiled when he saw the concern on the boy’s face.

“I’m not hurting him, love, he’s just noisy.” he assured him. “He would let me know if I was.”

Dash took Mime Bomb by the hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I’m good.” he promised, and then gasped as Neal’s fingers found a particularly pleasurable spot. 

Dash squeezed his eyes closed again, and he began rocking into Neal’s hand, clearly wanting more. Neal continued gently working him, and when Dash seemed to finally be ready, he withdrew his fingers. Dash immediately let out a noise of complaint and Neal chuckled.

“You want more, baby?” he asked, kissing Dash tenderly on the lips.

“I want you to fuck me.” Dash said, his eyes clouded in want.

“Well, if you really insist…” Neal teased, kissing him one last time as he gently turned him over.

Mime Bomb stole a glance down as Neal started slipping on a condom and the size of the other man had him rather concerned. There was no way this wasn’t going to hurt Dash, and he tensed as Neal began lubing up in preparation.

Neal checked Dash one more time, and then positioned himself behind him. “You ready?” he demanded.

“Do it.” Dash ordered impatiently.

“Bossy little thing.” Neal teased with good nature.

“Deep breath.” he warned, and then pushed his way inside him.

Dash let out a loud cry, and Mime Bomb bit his lower lip nervously, surprised Neal was even able to fit. They assured him Dash wasn’t being hurt, but it certainly **looked** painful. He watched as Dash tensed up, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him, and Neal stroked his partner’s hair, patiently waiting for him to be ready. Mime Bomb didn’t see any signs of blood and Dash didn’t seem to want Neal to stop, and so he hesitantly reached out and laid a gentle hand on Dash’s cheek. Dash looked up at him, and gave him a reassuring smile, knowing exactly what the boy was worried about.

Without a word, Dash began moving against Neal, wanting to show Mime Bomb that he was perfectly fine. Neal didn’t need any more coaxing, and he began thrusting into him, causing Dash to moan deeply in pleasure. Getting to his hands and knees, Dash moved along with Neal, unable to stop the the cries of pleasure that kept escaping him. Neal gripped Dash tightly by the hips, and with every thrust, Neal’s body was tensing as the pleasure kept building. 

Dash clutched tightly at Mime Bomb’s hand, subconsciously squeezing with every thrust. Pulling Mime Bomb close to him, he captured the boy’s lips in an ecstasy-filled kiss, his eyes closing as he got closer to closer to his limits.

“Harder!” he ordered.

Neal chuckled and did as he was told and stepped it up a notch, a sheen of sweat starting to form on his back. Waves of pleasure seemed to course through his whole body, and he rocked into Dash hard enough to knock him forward with every thrust. Dash was moaning under him, and Mime Bomb watched, quickly feeling himself beginning to harden again. 

“Deeper!” Dash moaned out.

“Needy today, darling.” Neal teased, doing as he was told.

As Neal thrust into Dash as deeply and as hard as he dared, he felt the smaller man begin to tense up under him. Dash then tossed up his head and screamed as he climaxed, arching his back in a dramatic fashion. Panting and gasping, Dash went limp underneath Neal who still hadn’t reached his limit.

“Damn…” Neal complained. “We didn’t time this very well...”

Neal was still painfully close to climax, but Dash was already pulling away from him, and he let out a snarl of complaint. Dash’s response to that was to smirk at him cheekily and detach himself from the other man.

“Aw, you brat!” Neal whined, his body burning with need. “Damn it!”

Dash laughed tiredly, and looked up at him, enjoying teasing him like this. It was then that Neal noticed Mime Bomb seemed **very** interested in what was going on. Realizing the boy had already recovered, he instantly reached out and seized him, pulling him into a needy kiss. Mime Bomb hesitantly returned the kiss, a bit nervous over the erection pressing into his stomach. Neal’s hands wandered all over Mime Bomb’s body sending small waves of pleasure throughout him. Cupping the boy’s ass, he lifted him up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Mime Bomb’s legs were now wrapped around him and Neal continued massaging and squeezing the mime’s bottom, pleased as the boy let out a silent moan.

Reaching down, he took Mime Bomb’s cock in his hand and began pumping his hand, the reaction immediate as Mime Bomb became completely compliant. Neal was impatient and in need of release and so he quickly took things to the next level.

Neal then fell forward, taking the boy with him, and pinned him beneath him as he kissed him again, grinding his rock-hard erection against Mime Bomb’s crotch. Mime Bomb clutched at Neal’s shoulders, the pleasure getting more and more intense with every touch. Neal then paused and Mime Bomb glanced down and saw the other man was switching to a new condom. An instant wave of fear came over Mime Bomb and he squirmed underneath him, suddenly having second thoughts. Neal squeezed a decent amount of lube onto his fingers and Mime Bomb’s eyes widened and he immediately reached out and pinched Neal.

Neal paused and glanced down at him, quickly seeing the terror on the mime’s face. Neal’s expression softened into a reassuring smile.

“If you want me to stop, I will.” he promised. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Mime Bomb gulped and nodded to show he understood, his eyes on Neal’s lubed up fingers.

“Are you worried I’m going to hurt you?” Neal asked him, giving him a gentle kiss on the stomach.

Mime Bomb hesitated and then slowly nodded.

“Okay, love.” Neal told him. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you. How about if I touch you with just one finger so you can see how it feels?”

Mime Bomb stared at Neal’s fingers, still uncertain. 

Dash edged over and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently on the jaw.

“Neal won’t hurt you, Yuri. This will be the best experience of your life, I swear.”

Mime Bomb’s whole body was demanding more, but his mind was still scared of what was to come. Finally he nodded very **very** hesitantly, trusting Neal to keep his word and not hurt him.

“If anything hurts or you want me to stop, just let me know.” Neal told him, crawling on top of him for a kiss.

As Neal kissed him with vigor, Mime Bomb suddenly felt the cold lube touch him and he winced at the sensation. Neal began to massage him gently, but he didn’t yet insert a finger. The coldness disappeared, and Mime Bomb began to slowly relax as the gentle touches felt good. As Neal sucked and licked at Mime Bomb’s chest, a finger was suddenly inserted and Mime Bomb stiffened at the sudden discomfort this caused. Completely tense, he waited for the expected pain, but when the discomfort began disappearing, he found himself relaxing again. Neal then began massaging him from inside using the finger and Mime Bomb gasped at the incredible pleasure this caused. 

Neal was touching him in exactly the right spot and Mime Bomb’s fears began melting away as he squirmed and wriggled under the touch, wanting more. Neal carefully watched Mime Bomb’s expression and body language, smiling when he saw the boy beginning to relax. 

When Mime Bomb began rocking against his hand, Neal very carefully inserted a second finger. Mime Bomb instantly stiffened and so Neal leaned down and kissed his cheek, running his fingers through his hair reassuringly. It took longer for him to adjust to the second finger, and once he relaxed, Neal continued his internal massaging.

Mime Bomb had never felt anything like this before, and now knew **exactly** why people enjoyed sex so much. Silently moaning as the fingers moved inside him, he resumed rocking against the hand, desperately wanting more. When the third finger was suddenly shoved in, Mime Bomb stiffened as there was pain this time. He completely froze, and Neal gave him another kiss, making sure to keep his fingers incredibly still as he waited for him to adjust.

“Sorry, love.” Neal whispered into his ear. “You’re really tight down there. Try to relax your body and this will make it a lot easier.”

Mime Bomb began to shake a bit, and Neal gave him a look of concern.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Mime Bomb was about to nod, but when the pain began to lessen, it was suddenly tolerable. He gave an experimental movement against Neal’s hand and when the pain disappeared completely, he shook his head no. Neal gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Okay, love, but let me know if it’s too much for you. I won’t be mad, I promise.”

Considering how desperate Neal was for release, he’d be disappointed and frustrated if they had to stop, but he wouldn’t be mad. Neal continued massaging, and he kissed and nipped at Mime Bomb’s neck, enjoying every reaction he got from the boy. Mime Bomb made eye contact with him, his eyes looking a bit glazed and Neal grinned at him. Mime Bomb was absolutely adorable, and Neal’s eyes raked the boy’s body up and down, taking in the sight in complete appreciation. He could feel as the mime began to adjust to his fingers, and after a few minutes, he felt he was ready for the next step.

When he withdrew his fingers, Mime Bomb gave him a furious look and Neal laughed. “Don’t worry, love, just give me a second.”

Neal grabbed the lube and dumped some into the palm of his hand and he applied it to the condom, knowing it would make things easier. As he rubbed more lube onto the boy’s entrance, the nervousness was back and Mime Bomb began tensing up.

“You need to relax, sweetheart or else it will hurt.” Neal told him. “Just take a deep breath and try to relax yourself as much as you can.”

Mime Bomb tensed up even further and Neal frowned, knowing he couldn’t take him like this.

“Okay, okay.” Neal said in an incredibly gentle tone of voice. “Come here.”

Mime Bomb was suddenly lifted up and seated in Neal’s lap, the other man giving him a tight hug, but not trying anything else. Neal buried his nose into Mime Bomb’s hair and inhaled, imprinting the scent of him into his mind. The mime smelled of lilacs and makeup.

Dash was suddenly there, taking Mime Bomb by the hands and offering him a gentle smile. “Want me to take care of that for you?” he asked him kindly, indicating the mime’s very obvious erection.

Mime Bomb glanced over his shoulder at Neal, who true to his word, didn’t look angry. He kissed him on the forehead, and then began edging to the bottom of the bed to give Dash easier access to Mime Bomb. Dash slid off the bed and then knelt at the end of the bed, looking tired but still very interested. Still holding Mime Bomb on his lap, Neal lifted him a bit and Dash leaned forward and grasped Mime Bomb, taking the full erection into his mouth.

Mime Bomb instantly sucked in a sharp breath of pleasure, his whole body relaxing as Dash’s very talented mouth teased him in an infuriating way. Mime Bomb didn’t think it was possible to feel any more turned on, but was proved wrong as he felt two different pleasures at once, from both the blow-job, and from his prostate which still ached in want from Neal’s ministrations. Mime Bomb squirmed in Neal’s hold, feeling the man’s erection pressing against him, and he rubbed his bottom against it, causing Neal to let out a low curse.

Mime Bomb realized he wanted more than a simple blow-job, and wanted to feel Neal inside him, missing the feeling the fingers gave him. His body was burning hot in desire, and as Dash licked and gently sucked at him, Mime Bomb reached behind him and grabbed Neal’s erection.

“Er, love?” Neal questioned.

To Neal’s surprise, Mime Bomb lifted himself up, and then began trying to insert Neal’s cock inside of himself.

“Let me help you, sweetheart.” Neal whispered, lifting the boy up a bit higher as he positioned himself. “Take a very deep breath for me, alright?” 

As he began lowering the boy onto his erection, Mime Bomb stiffened in pain and clutched at him, but didn’t tell him to stop. Neal stopped after just inserting the tip, waiting for Mime Bomb to adjust which was driving Neal crazy, but he didn’t want to hurt him and so he endured. Dash was still sucking at him which was helping with the pain, and the odd mixture of pleasure and pain actually began making Mime Bomb even more turned on. Squirming impatiently, he glanced behind him at Neal, who gave him nod and slipped inside just a tiny bit further.

Mime Bomb jerked in pain, his nails digging into Neal’s thigh, but he still didn’t try to pull away. Neal felt too big to fit, and Mime Bomb twisted and squirmed in pain, but he remained where he was, trusting Neal not to harm him. Neal was still holding Mime Bomb’s full weight in his arms, hoping he wouldn’t have to keep him in this position much longer. Although Mime Bomb didn’t weigh much, it was still hard on the arms, and Neal was struggling to hold him still.

Dash knew everyone’s first time was painful and so he was doing his absolute best to distract Mime Bomb from it. Running his tongue straight up Mime Bomb’s shaft, he licked the tip like a lollipop for a moment before licking his way back down and turning his attention to the boy’s balls. Sucking and licking at them with practiced ease, he was pleased when he felt Mime Bomb beginning to relax again. Neal felt him finally relax as well, and then kissed him affectionately. 

“Are you ready?” he asked him.

Mime Bomb nodded, just wanting release as soon as possible.

“Deep breath again for me, love.” Neal ordered.

Mime Bomb sucked in a massive breath and then immediately choked when Neal slid into him fully. Gasping and shaking a bit, Mime Bomb felt the hotness of Neal’s skin against his own, but the pain was quickly receding now that Neal was pressing against his prostate in a very pleasing way. Neal let out a moan of pleasure, and it took every ounce of his self-control not to begin thrusting into the boy. Mime Bomb was so tight, that every movement caused waves of pleasure to course through him, and Neal struggled and struggled to stay still.

Mime Bomb tilted his head back to look up at Neal and he could see the pained expression on the other man’s face, and kissed his chin worriedly. Neal squinted down at him and saw the sweet look on Mime Bomb’s face and returned the kiss. Mime Bomb began moving his hips up and down and the pleasure this caused the both of them was immediate. Neal gave a light thrust to test him, and when Mime Bomb gave a silent moan of pleasure, he began a rhythm of thrusting, keeping a close eye on how his partner was reacting.

Mime Bomb lifted and raised his hips along with each thrust, the exertion quickly making his skin feel too hot, feeling like he was being roasted alive. Dash had his full length in his mouth as Neal rocked into him harder and harder, and Mime Bomb felt sweat form on his chest as he got closer and closer to completion. Reaching back, he cupped Neal’s cheek in his hand, the other man closing his eyes as the pleasure continued to build. 

Dash knew the others were getting close to climax, and he reached up and ran his hand across Mime Bomb’s slender stomach, causing the boy to jerk underneath his touch. Neal joined in with Dash and rubbed and caressed Mime Bomb’s chest with every movement and the mime gasped and moaned under every touch, feeling like his heart was going to burst from the exertion. Completely out of breath, he squeezed his eyes closed as he felt himself approaching climax. 

His climax hit him like a tidal wave and Mime Bomb arched his whole body and threw his head back in a silent scream, his vision going black as he was temporarily overwhelmed by the intense sensations. His whole body was filled with the most powerful pleasure he’d ever experienced, and he gasped and fought for breath, feeling tears make their way down his face as the pleasure flooded his senses. He felt as Neal also climaxed and as the waves of pleasure finally began to recede, he sagged into the older man’s hold limply. Neal caught him before he could fall, and Mime Bomb’s eyes slipped closed, still fighting to catch his breath.

Neal lifted the boy into his arms, observing how exhausted he was and smiled down at him fondly.

“You doing okay, Yuri?” he asked jokingly.

Without opening his eyes, Mime Bomb gave him a thumb’s up which caused Neal to laugh hard. Dash took a seat on the bed as Neal shifted Mime Bomb onto the mattress, and he reached out and brushed Mime Bomb’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“You did really good for your first time.” Dash complimented. “Far better than I did during mine anyway…”

Mime Bomb’s eyes opened a crack, and he offered Dash a tired smile.

“If you’re sore in the morning, take a long, hot bath.” Dash told him. “It helps.”

Mime Bomb’s whole body was so exhausted that he couldn’t even respond. His eyes slipped closed, and he took a deep breath, his heart still racing. Neal laid beside him tiredly, and pulled the smaller man into his arms as he recovered. Dash continued running his fingers through Mime Bomb’s hair, who simply laid there, completely exhausted.

When Neal had caught his breath after several minutes, he smiled down at the two other very sleepy men, feeling incredibly pleased with himself.

“Would you be up for a round two sometime?” Neal asked Mime Bomb hopefully. “We could do it at our place next time. It’s less dangerous there...well for **us** anyway.”

Mime Bomb didn’t respond, and Neal patted him on the head with a grin. 

“No? Well, just think about it for a while, love. Send me a text if you change your mind.”

“I think he passed out.” Dash commented.

Neal gave Mime Bomb a poke and sure enough, he didn’t respond. They stared down at Mime Bomb’s unconscious form sprawled out on the mattress, and Neal shot Dash a triumphant look. Without a word, he proudly held up his hand for a high-five. Dash rolled his eyes at him, and reluctantly returned it.

Staring at the sweaty and sticky younger man, Dash frowned for a moment and then glanced at his boyfriend. “We can’t leave him like this.”

“Yeah, leaving Mime Bomb naked, bruised and lying in a puddle of semen for Team Red to find doesn’t sound like the best idea.” Neal acknowledged. “The whole team would show up at our door with pitchforks and torches.”

“I’ll grab something to clean him up with, and you look for clothes.” Dash ordered, slipping on his pants.

Neal gave a nod as he got dressed, and a few moments later Dash left the room as Neal approached the nearby dresser. The dresser was filled with sports related clothing and since he highly doubted they belonged to Mime Bomb, he turned his attention to the other dresser. This one was filled with stripes and so he knew he’d found the right one. Selecting a pair of black and white striped pajamas, he laid them on the end of the bed and then disposed of the used condoms and wrappers into the nearby garbage can. Dash returned only a moment later, carrying a bowl of warm, soapy water and a couple cloths. 

Mime Bomb didn’t stir in the least as the two men scrubbed him clean, nor did he wake when he was dressed in the pajamas. When they were done, they stared down at the sleeping Mime Bomb and Neal reached out and affectionately took Dash’s hand.

“Aw, he looks like a little zebra in those jammies.” Neal commented.

Dash rolled his eyes and didn’t respond. They tucked Mime Bomb in bed and made sure they left no trace they were ever at the Team Red base. Turning out the lights, they snuck out of the base and no one was any the wiser.

Mime Bomb slept until two the next afternoon, and was in such an exceptionally good mood, that Zack questioned it.

“So, what did you do while we were gone?” he asked.

Mime Bomb simply smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yikes, I'm hoping I didn't just lose all my readers over this, Hahahaha**

**Please be kind in your comments.**

**Artwork is done by the very talented Violetfic!**

**The next request fic will be hopefully within a week or two**


End file.
